Die fetten Jahre sind vorbei
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: Ich habe Angst...Angst vor mir selber und noch mehr von meiner Sucht...Es ist am schwersten von etwa sloszulassen was einem zutiefst befriediegt,aber auch am schlimmsten schadet...doch ich weiß ich kann es. Zauberer und Hexen sind auch Menschen.
1. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Nervös zupfte sie an ihrer Bluse herum und richtete sich die Krawatte. Sie glättete ihren Rock und strich sich durch die kastanienbraunen Haare, kratzte sich am Arm und machte ihre Tasche richtig zu. Nun, da sie nichts mehr zur Zeitverzögerung fand, blieb ihr wohl oder Übel nichts anderes übrig. Sie klopfte leise an die Tür und trat in das Klassenzimmer ein.

"Professor... Mein Name ist Charlie Hamilton", sagte sie zögernd, bemüht nicht die Klasse anzusehen, die sie neugierig anstarrte.

"Miss Hamilton...einen Moment...Charlotte Hamilton?", fragte die Professorin, mit einem äußerst strengem Blick, aber was anderes war sie aus Durmstrang nicht gewohnt.

"Mir ist der Name Charlie lieber", nuschelte sie.

"Nun denn. Miss Hamilton. Mir wurde berichtet das sie in Gryffindor sind. Ich bin ihre Hauslehrerin Prof. McGonnagal. Setzen sie sich und versuchen sie dem Unterricht so gut wie möglich zu folgen. Da sie bereits einen Monat verpasst haben, wird es nicht leicht, das alles wieder aufzuholen."

Charlie nickte knapp und ging durch die Reihen der Klasse und ließ sie auf einen freien Platz in der vorletzten Reihe fallen. Sie holte einen Block hervor und einen Stift und starrte die ganze Zeit ihr Pergament an. Sie wollte die anderen Schüler nicht ansehen. Dann fing Prof. McGonnagal an zu reden und zeigte ihnen wie sie Schildkröten in Schmuckkästchen und wieder zurück verwandelten. McGonnagal stellte dazu immer wieder fragen und Charlie meinte es auch zu wissen, doch ein Mädchen mit äußerst buschigen Harren auf der Bank neben ihr, kam ihr immer zu vor. Neugierig betrachtete Charlie sie, denn sie war nun die erste Schülerin gewesen die sie von Hogwarts angesehen hatte, doch als das Mädchen ihren Blick bemerkte, drehte sie sich schnell weg.

Endlich schallte die Glocke von draußen herein und nach dem sie die Aufgabe abgeschrieben hatten, beendete McGonnagal die Stunde. Sie rief Charlie, die eigentlich schon dabei war aus der Klasse zu gehen, zu sich und drückte ihr einen äußerst fetten Ordner in die Hand.

"Das werden sie nachholen zu haben.", sagte sie, "Wenn sie fleißig sind, werden sie den Stoff bald nachgeholt haben und können dem Unterricht ungestört folgen. Bevor ich es vergesse, das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm lautet Granatapfel. Der Weg wurde ihnen soviel ich weiß schon gesagt?", fragte sie und Charlie nickte, "Gut. Nun beeilen sie sich. Die Pause ist gleich vorüber."

Sie scheuchte Charlie aus der Klasse und draußen legte sie erst mal die Mappe auf den Boden, kniete sich hin und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Stundenplan...Zaubertränke. Sie packte den Stundenplan wieder weg, schnappte sich die Mappe und ging unzählige Treppen hinunter, bis sie sich in der Eingangshalle einfand. Dort sah sie dann wie, das Mädchen mit den buschigen Harren die Treppe hinabging. Neben ihr gingen zwei Jungen, einer Junge mit zerstrubelten, schwarzen und der andere mit feuerroten Haaren. Da sie nicht wusste wohin, folgte sie ihnen. In den Kerkern war es äußerst kalt, doch im Gegensatz zu Durmstrang war das hier warm. Trotzdem bekam Charlie eine Gänsehaut, da sie in Durmstrang auch wärmer gekleidet war. Sie stellte sich in eine Ecke und betrachtete vorsichtig die anderen Schüler. Die Mädchen hatten alle äußerst kurze Röcke, während sich Charlie nicht mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihren knielangen zu ändern. Die Erinnerung daran wie sie früher rumgelaufen war, hielt sie davon ab. Manche von denen hatten auch die Bluse etwas aufgeknöpft und trugen keine Krawatten und Charlie wandte schnell den Blick von ihnen ab. Zu viele schlimme Gedanken, schwirrten ihr bei dem Anblick durch den Kopf. Charlie bemerkte erst jetzt, das der Teil von Jungs und Mädchen, mit dem selben Wappen auf der Jacke wie sie es hatte, einen weiten Abstand von der Gruppe hielten, die ein grün silbernes Abzeichen hatte. Sie kannte dieses Zeichen. Der Schulleiter von Durmstrang hatte strikt darauf bestanden, dass sie in das Haus Slytherin kommen sollte, um seiner Schule keine Schande zu bereiten. Doch Dumbledore, der hiesige Schulleiter, brachte ihm zum Schweigen und meinte der sprechende Hut würde sie einteilen. Wie er sie nach Gryffindor stecken konnte, ist ihr immer noch ein Rätsel. Sie wusste nur, das sie bei der Auswahl ein Gefühl hatte, da sie unter keinen Umständen nach Slytherin wollte. Wenn Karkaroff, ihr alter Schulleiter, da so wünschte konnte es nicht gut für sie sein. Sie hatte ja schließlich nicht vergessen, was in Durmstrang alles geschehen war. In welche Kreise sie gekommen war-

Ein läuten riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und Sekunden später, kam ein Professor mir wehendem Umhang. Er öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Klasse und trat ein. Die Schüler verstummten augenblicklich und folgten ihm. Charlie setzte sich in die letzte Reihe zu einem Kessel und das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren ließ siech neben sie fallen.

"Es ist kein anderer Platz mehr frei. Ich darf doch?", fragte sie.

"Klar", meinte Charlie und verstand nicht wieso sie überhaupt fragte, wenn es doch keinen anderen Platz mehr gab.

Sie bekamen sogleich ihre Arbeitsaufgaben und Charlie erfuhr von dem Mädchen das dies Prof. Snape sei und es sei nicht wirklich ratsam, bei ihm aufzufallen, doch das hatte Charlie auch gar nicht vorgehabt. Sie arbeiteten still nebeneinander, da Charlie keine große Lust hatte sich zu unterhalten. Doch es war ihr klar, dass das Mädchen nicht so war.

"Meine Name ist Hermine Granger", sprudelte sie los.

"Ich bin-"

"Charlotte Hamilton. Ich weiß. Hat McGonnagal ja letzte Stunde gemeint."

"Charlie ist mir lieber", meinte Charlie nur und schnitt eine feuerrote Pflanze mit seltsamen Blüten in gleichgroße Stücke.

"Wie gefällt es dir bisher auf Hogwarts. Wo warst du eigentlich vorher?"

"Es ist ganz okay. Ich war...auf Beauxbatons", sagte Charlie zögernd. Sie wollte nicht das die anderen wussten dass die auf Durmstrang war. Ihr war klar, das ihre ehemalige Schule nicht gerade beliebt ist.

"Oh. Du hast ja gar keinen französischen Akzent", sagte Hermine verwundert.

"Meine Eltern sind Engländer", sagte Charlie wahrheitsgemäß.

"Ahso. Sprichst du gut französisch?", fragte Hermine weiter. Charlie konnte kein Wort französisch und es würde nichts bringen so zu tun als könnte sie es.

"Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht es zu lernen, da wir dort auf englisch den Unterricht hatten und ich mit den anderen mich auch gut auf englisch verstanden habe", meinte sie und hoffte das Hermine es glaubte.

"Also ich hätte es lernen wollen, aber wenn es nicht notwendig war, ist es ja nicht so schlimm."

"Wieso hast du denn gewechselt?", fragte Hermine weiter. Nach Charlie ihrem Geschmack, stellte sie zu viele fragen.

"Ich hatte Frankreich satt. Ich wollte wieder nach England ziehen", sagte Charlie schulterzuckend.

"Aber die zwei Jahre hätte ich schon noch dort beendet", sagte Hermine, und plötzlich läutete es. Charlie packte genervt ihre Sachen zusammen.

"Schön. Aber du bist nun mal nicht ich", sagte sie und eilte nach vorne zum Lehrertisch.

Hermine starrte sie nur mit halb geöffnetem Mund an.

"Professor. Haben sie vielleicht den Stoff, den ich nachzuholen habe?", fragte Charlie schnell.

Snape sah sie einen Moment ruhig an, bevor er einen Stapel Pergament hervorholte und in ihr gab. Charlie stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte es doch nicht sein, das die hier bereits solche Unmengen gelernt hatten.

"Miss Hamilton. Nicht wahr?", fragte Snape mit öliger Stimme und sie nickte knapp.

"Durmstrang...hat sie nicht geprägt.", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, so das nur sie ihn verstand, "Beeindruckend, das sie sich losgerissen haben von...sagen wir mal ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich werde sie jedoch trotzdem im Auge behalten."

"Tun sie das", meinte sie kalt. Er vertraute ihr nicht, das wusste sie. Doch sie würde ihm keinen Grund dafür geben, das er irgendwelche Rückschläge bei Dumbledore melden könnte. Sie hatte es geschafft von all dem Scheiß wegzukommen und würde den Rauswurf an Hogwarts um nichts riskieren.

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten nahm sie ihre Sachen und verließ die Klasse. Dem Stundenplan zu folge, hatte sie nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, auf das sie besonders neugierig war. Auf Durmstrang lernten sie nur die dunklen Künste, doch das Wissen das sie hatte würde ihr bestimmt im Unterricht helfen.

"Miss Hamilton. Ich hätte sie gerne für heute hier vorne," meinte ein Professor als sie die Klasse betrat und zeigte auf einen Platz vor dem Lehrertisch. Charlie nickte knapp und setzte sich nieder.

"Prof.Charlston. Soll ich ihnen die Aufgaben einsammeln?"

"Danke Mr. Finnigan.", sagte der Prof. nickend. Die Stunde stellte sich als noch besser aus, als was Charlie erwartet hatte. Sie wusste eine Unmenge über dunkle Künste und konnte viele Begriffe erklären. Sie kam dem Mädchen namens Hermine nun immer zuvor und genoss es mit großer Genugtuung. Nach der Stunde hatte sie ihrem Haus 25 Punkte eingebracht, obwohl sie nicht genau verstand was das sollte, mit den Punkten. Auch hier bekam sie ein paar Blätter Pergament, doch um einiges weniger als bei den anderen beiden Lehrern. Prof. Charlston begründete das ganze, das sie schon genügend Wissen habe und nicht allzu viel nachzuholen habe. Doch trotzdem war es nicht leicht das alles zu tragen. Sie hatte wegen der Bücher keinen Platz in ihrer Tasche und hielt den erhaltenen Stoff in der Hand. Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Unterwegs zur großen Halle, da nun Mittagessen war, stolperte sie. Sie konnte sich gerade noch fangen, doch sie verlor die Sachen aus der Hand und die unzähligen Pergamentblätter lagen nun über den Gang verstreut.

"Verdammte Scheiße", sagte sie genervt und kniete sich nieder.

"Warte ich helf dir", meinte plötzlich jemand und verwundert blickte sie auf. Es war der junge mit dem roten Haar. Stumm sammelten sie ihre Sachen ein.

"Soll ich dir das tragen?", fragte er, als sie sich erhoben und hielt einen geordneten Stapel in der Hand.

"Es geht schon. Danke", meinte sie und nahm ihm den Haufen aus der Hand.

"Ich bin Ron Weasley", sagte er dann und sie blickte ihn nun erst so richtig an. Seine kastanienbraunen Augen, waren ungewohnter Weise, äußerst warm.

"Charlie Hamilton...Danke nochmals", sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei.

"Bis dann...Charlie", hörte sie ihn sagen und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

In der Halle angekommen, ging sie schnell an den Tischen vorbei und setzet sich an den Rand an ihrem Haustisch. Sie aß schnell auf und verschwand dann sogleich wieder aus der Halle und ging in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann zu arbeiten. Das hätte sie an Durmstrang nie gemacht. Dort war es einfach gute Noten zu bekommen: Entweder ein Lehrer mochte dich, oder nicht. Nun, Charlie hatte ihre Mittel gehabt die Lehrer von sich zu überzeugen, doch daran wollte sie gar nicht er's denken. Sie scheuchte Durmstrang aus ihren Gedanken und verbrachte die nächsten beiden Stunden damit, Verwandlungen zu studieren. Es stellte sich zwar als kniffelig heraus, aber nicht als schwer. Als sie dann zum Unterricht musste war sie fast durch und hatte sich eine Unmengen von Notizen gemacht. Sie brachte ihre Sachen in ihren Schlafsaal und ging zum Unterricht. Das sie so spät nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie keine Ahnung wer die anderen Mädchen bei ihr im Zimmer waren und es interessierte sie auch nicht.

Als sie beim Geschichtsraum angekommen war, waren die anderen schon da und sie setzte sich auf einen Platz weiter hinten. Fast wäre ihr ein Schrei entfahren, als ein Geist durch die Tafel hereinkam. Sie musste sie Wohl oder Übel daran gewöhnen, das es hier, anders als auf Durmstrang, Geister gab. Wie sich herausstellte, war der Geist, ihr Professor. Der Unterricht...nun ja...war recht einschläfernd und sie bekam nicht viel mit von dem was der Prof. vorlas. Stattdessen kritzelte sie ihr Buch voll. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nichts besseres zu tun hatte im Unterricht, was nun ganz schön oft vorgekommen war.

Seufzend legte Charlie ihre Schulsachen auf ihr Bett und ließ sich daneben drauffallen und starrte die Decke an. Der erste Schultag...oder auch der erste Tag eines neuen Lebens...wie sie hoffte. Sie vermisste nichts an Durmstrang. Hogwarts stand ihrer ehemaligen Schule um nichts nach und war in vielen Beziehungen sogar besser. Doch...etwas vermisste sie...ihre Freunde. Sie hatte sie gebeten...ja richtig angebettelt...sie hatte einfach alles erdenkliche versucht das sie mit ihr gehen...weg kommen von dem Scheiß, doch sie wollten oder wohl eher schafften es nicht. Sie verstand sie auch. Fast hätte ihr auch die Kraft dafür gefehlt, doch ihr wurde klar, das sie dabei war ihr Leben zu geben.

Ein paar Stimmen aus dem Gang her holten sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell stand sie auf. Sie hatte keine Lust mit irgendwem zu reden also verschwand sie aus der Tür und unterwegs sah sie Hermine, mit einem anderen Mädchen. Sie ging aus dem Turm heraus und die Gänge entlang. Nur ab und zu kamen noch ein paar Schüler durch die Gänge. Wahrscheinlich warne es noch Nachzügler von dem Abendessen. War ihr auch egal. Sie hatte noch zwei Stunden Zeit. Dann dürfte sie nicht mehr hier umherstreifen. Das hört sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber die Angst, die Chance wegzuwerfen wieder zu leben, war nun mal zu groß. In der Eingangshalle stieß sie das Tor auf und trat hinaus. Eine sanft Brise empfing sie. In Durmstrang hätte sie es nie gewagt alleine hinauszugehen, da es dafür viel zu kalt war.

Sie ging hinunter zu dem See und setzte sich ans Ufer. Das Bild das sie vor sich hatte war wunderschön. Der Himmel war blutrot und einzelne rosa Wolken zogen sich über ihn. Die Sonne, die langsam dabei war unterzugehen, spiegelte sich glitzernd und funkelnd im See wieder. Sie hätte ewig dasitzen können bis-

"Hey Charlie. Willst du mich denn gar nicht begrüßen?", sagte eine ihr nur zu vertraute Stimme und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter.

"Hallo Draco", sagte sie und starrte weiter hin gerade aus. Sie merkte, das er sich neben sie fallen ließ und sie ansah. Sie konnte nicht anders und wendete den Kopf zu ihm um. Er grinste nur.

"Na Charlie. Wie wärs mit ein wenig Spaß? Hast du mich denn überhaupt nichtvermisst?", sagte er, noch immer grinsend, und fuhr mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Oberschenkel.

"Hör auf Draco. Du bist mein Cousin", fauchte sie und stieß seine Hand weg.

"Diese Tatsache hat dich doch früher auch nicht gestört, oder?", meinte er nur und ließ sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen fallen. Charlie sagte nichts dazu. Die Erinnerungen kamen hoch und sie wollte sie verdrängen, aber es fiel ihr mehr als nur schwer. Sie merkte wie etwas kaltes ihre Wange runterlief und sie wischte sich schnell die Träne weg.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Hab ich' s dir nicht immer gesagt...hab ich dich nicht vor dem ganzen Scheiß gewarnt? Aber...du wolltest ja nicht hören. DU, hast es ja besser gewusst. Du bist ne Spur zu Stur", sagte er seufzend. Draco war mit seinem Vater sehr oft auf Durmstrang zu Besuch gewesen und natürlich, wie denn auch anders, hat er miterlebt wie Charlie so drauf war.

"Und was soll das ganze hier?", meinte er plötzlich angewidert und deutete auf ihre Krawatte und ihren Rock, "Versucht du irgendwie Keusche zu werden?"

"Ich möchte nun mal nicht wie die letzte Schlampe rumlaufen...wie es früher mal war, wie du's bestimmt noch in Erinnerung hast."

Draco fing an zu lachen und es folgte darauf eine kurze Pause.

"Aber du...du läufst sogar vor deinem Schicksal weg", sagte er dann.

"Du doch genauso.", meinte sie entrüstet.

"Ich laufe nicht weg. Ich habe strikt gesagt ich möchte kein Todesser werden. Weil ich niemandem Untertan sein möchte."

"Was blieb mir denn übrig? Mir ließ man nicht die Wahl. Todesser haben meine Eltern ermordet. Glauben die echt, da möchte ich noch eine werden?"

"Mir, Charlie, musst du nichts erklären. Doch wenn ich du wär, wäre ich vorsichtig. Ich meine außerhalb von Hogwarts."

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte sie und Angst stieg unwillkürlich in ihr hoch.

"Sie werden nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie müssen sich erst damit abfinden das du dich geweigert hast. Ich weiß noch was die bei mir für ein Theater gemacht haben. Doch Vater brachte sie zum schweigen."

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

"Verlasse dieses Jahr nicht Hogwarts. Auch nicht in den Ferien. In den Sommerferien wohnst du dann auch wie sonst bei uns."

Charlie schnaubte verärgert.

"Diese Arschlöcher sollen mich bloß in Ruhe lassen."

"Ach Charlie...bevor ich es vergesse...mein Vater wird nicht erfreut sein zu hören, das du in Gryffindor bist."

"Weißt du wie egal mir das ist?"

"Sollte es aber nicht...aber ich weiß schon wieso du nicht bei Slytherin bist...du, wolltest es nicht"

"Lass mich in Ruhe."

"Naja...zum Glück trägst du nicht den Namen Malfoy. Wie schön das deine Mum die Schwester meines Vaters war."

"Du bist so ein Penner", sagte sie aufgebracht und erhob sich.

"Auf Wiedersehen Charlotte Hamilton."

Vollkommen aufgewühlt ging sie zum Schloss und hatte keine Ahnung wo hin sie überhaupt ging. Es war ihr im Moment auch egal. Sie wollte keine Todesserin sein. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt eine zu werden. Einerseits weil sie nicht vergessen hatte, wer damals ihre Eltern getötet hatte und weil ihre Mutter sich immer gewünscht hatte, das sie anders wird.

"Zum Glück musste sie nicht miterleben, was ich alles getan habe", dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Autsch", sagte sie und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Verwirrt blickte sie auf um zu sehen in was sie gestoßen war.

"Oh tut mir Leid", meinte der rothaarige Junge. Seinen Namen hatte sie schon vergessen gehabt.

"Geht schon", meinte sie nur.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

"Hör mal, ich bin nicht aus Glas", meinte sie.

"Das meine ich nicht", sagte er und ein Lächeln huschte ihm über' s Gesicht,"Du siehst durcheinander aus."

"Er war mein erster Tag hier, okay? Ich geh dann mal."

"Man sieht sich...Charlie.", meinte er und sah ihr nach.

Irgendwie fand sie den Weg zurück in den Turm und sie war mehr als froh das niemand in ihrem Zimmer war. Sie machte sich fertig für' s Bett und legte sich hin. Sie hatte sich gerade zur Seite gedreht als sie erneut am Gang Stimmen hörte und im nächsten Moment traten ein paar Mädchen ein. Charlie tat so als würde sie schlafen.

"Wieso geht die denn jetzt schon schlafen?", fragte eines der Mädchen flüsternd.

"Naja...sie hat sich ja heute nicht gerade Freunde gemacht, oder? Sie hat ja mit keinem geredet", sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme hatte Charlie erkannt.

"Die ist doch etwas strange, oder? Was macht die denn hier jetzt im 6. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts?", sagte eine dritte Stimme.

"Sie meint sie wäre vorher auf Beauxbaton gewesen, aber komischer Weise spricht sie kein Wort französisch", sagte Hermine. Charlie hätte Wissen müssen das sie ihr das nicht abkaufte.

"Habt ihr gesehen wie die sich kleidet. Vergleichbar mit ner Nonne, oder?", meinte das erste Mädchen und die drei fingen an zu kichern.

"Naja wenn sie meint. Ich weiß gar nicht wieso Sie sie in unseren Schlafsaal gesteckt haben", meinte Hermine, "Kommt gehen wir. Die Jungs wollten noch zum See."

Charlie hörte wie sie den Saal verließen und war sehr froh darüber. Noch länger hätte sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten können...

So das war mal das erste Chapter. Ich hoffe sehr das es euch gefallen hat und bitte reviewt mir. Sagt mir wenn ich was besser machen kann. Seit hart, seit streng und vor allem lieb!

Ich hoffe auf Reviews und das nächste Chapter wäre dann schnell da.

So, wünsch euch was!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	2. Jeder hat so seine Probleme

Als am nächsten morgen der Wecker läutete und ihn Charlie von der Kommode auf den Boden fallen ließ, drehte sie sich einfach um weiter zu pennen. Doch nach ein paar Minuten war sie soweit die Augen zu öffnen. Quälend langsam erhob sie sich, schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch und ging zu den Duschen. Doch dort angekommen bedachte sie es sich anders. Die Dusche war voller Mädchen. Tratschsüchtige Mädchen die, wenn sie Charlie' s Schnittwunden an Armen und Beinen sehen würden, bestimmt nicht die Klappe halten können. Seufzend ging sie zum Waschbecken, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte sich die Zähne. Sie ging zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo sie ihre anderen drei "Mitbewohner" so gut wie möglich ignorieret. Sie zog sich schnell an, kämmte sich das Haar, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verschwand.

"Morgen Charlie", hörte sie jemanden sagen als sie gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Schon wieder dieser Junge mit dem roten Haar. Diesmal in der Begleitung von dem Jungen mit furchtbar zerstrubeltem Haar, und Charlie konnte es gar nicht fassen, als sie sah wer das war. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und tat einfach so als wäre sie nicht gerade, Harry Potter, dem Jungen der lebt begegnet.

"Morgen", murmelte sie im vorbeigehen und trat schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und zu ihrer Freude folgten die beiden Jungs nicht heraus. Sie ging zum Frühstück und machte sich dann erst mal auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Dieser Vormittag verlief noch schleppender als der am Tag zuvor. Sie bekam noch mehr Stoff und verlief sich in den Pausen des öfteren, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach den bescheuerten Klassenzimmern. Nur eines befriedigte sie zutiefst. Sie schnürte Hermine Granger in den Stunden das Wort ab, in dem sie ihr zuvor kam. Granger verzog eine Schnute, als hätte man sie arg beleidigt und Charlie konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Anblick in sich hineinzugrinsen. Das sie soviel wusste, überraschte sie selbst. Dumm war sie nicht, das war ihr klar, doch sie hatte ihre Intelligenz noch nie wirklich benutzt.

"Nun seit endlich mal ruhig", herrschte Prof. McGonnagl Potter und seinen Freund an...wie hieß er noch mal...John?...eigentlich war ihr das auch egal. Doch die beiden hörten kein bisschen auf zu blödeln und jagten ihre Mäuse, die sie eigentlich in Katzen verwandeln sollten, quer über den Tisch und zettelten sogar einen Mäusekampf an.

"Das REICHT", donnerte Prof. McGonnagal und Potter ließ entgeistert seinen Zauberstab sinken, "20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffidnor und wegen den beiden Herren Weasley und Potter findet Freitag ein schriftlicher a href"http/ über die Zauber der letzten sechs Stunden statt."

"Wir haben nie Tests während des Jahres", beschwerte sich ein Junge mit entrüsteter Miene.

"Jetzt schon Mr. Thomas", sagte McGonnagal scharf, " Ihr könnt euch bei den beiden bedanken."

Plötzlich läutete es und während die anderen die Klasse verließen und an dem Tisch der beiden vorbeiginge, zischten die meisten bösartig "Danke Potter" oder "Toll gemacht Weasley". Hermine Granger baute sich vor den beiden auf und hielt ihnen eine Predigt, während Charlie nur genervt aus der Klasse verschwand. Ein a href"http/ war nun das letzte was sie brauchte. Sie hatte genug zu tun und jetzt musste sie auch noch für diesen bescheuerten a href"http/ büffeln.

"Na Charlie, immer noch als Jungfrau Maria unterwegs?", hörte sie wen in ihr Ohr flüstern und schon sah sie Draco an ihr vorbeigehen. Sie sah ihm nur mit vernichtendem Blick nach und ging dann zum Mittagessen. Sobald sie fertig war, ging sie nach draußen um sich eine Zigarette anzurauchen. Sie atmete tief ein. Den ersten Zug liebte sie am meisten.

"Du rauchst?", hörte sie plötzlich wen hinter sich sagen und erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

"Oh... ähm ja, gelegentlich", log sie und blies den Rauch aus.

"Hey Ron, wo bleibst - was macht die denn hier?", Hermine Granger war gerade aus dem Schloss gekommen und starrte Charlie entgeistert an und warf ihr einen angewiderten Blick zu, wegen der Zigarette. Ron...genau...das war sein Name.

"Hat man hier eigentlich nie seine Ruhe?", meinte Charlie genervt und verschwand die Treppen runter um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie hatte es sich nicht einfach vorgestellt. Natürlich nicht. Nachdem, was sie alles erlebt und auch erlitten hatte, wusste sie dass das Leben nun mal nicht einfach war, aber das hatte sie nun auch nicht erwartet. Sie fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und überfordert. Da sie wegen dem Entzug nicht früher kommen konnte, fehlte ihr ein ganzer Monat. Und nicht nur der Unterricht war schwer, sondern auch die Leute. Charlie hatte mit Menschen jeder a href"http/ Bekanntschaft gemacht und es beängstigte sie, das sie die alle hier nicht kannte. Sie wusste nicht wem sie vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Da war nur Draco den sie kannte und seine Anwesenheit war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, seine Kommentare noch weniger. Er weckte zu viele Erinnerungen in ihr. Sie wollte doch ihr altes Leben abschließen, doch ein Neubeginn ist um einiges schwerer als es sich vielleicht anhört. Sie konnte Schule wechseln, sich neue Freunde suchen, doch ihr Gedächtnis konnte sie nicht auslöschen. Nun, okay, durch nen Zauber ist das schon möglich, klar...aber sie würde sich doch gerne noch daran erinnern können, das sie Charlie heißt.

Sie rauchte aus, warf den Stummel zu Boden, trat drauf und ging dann wieder zur Schule. Sie hatte bereits genügend Aufgaben bekommen, um ne Nacht durchzuarbeiten. Sich streckend und gähnend setzte sie sich in die Bibliothek und begann zu arbeiten. Ne Stunde später war sie dann über ihrem Geschichtsaufsatz eingenickt.

"Charlie, nun beeil dich!", drängte Jack sie nervös. Ihn schüttelte es bereits am ganzen Leib und er war kreidebleich. Charlie machte so schnell wie es ihr möglich war. Sie gab das H auf einen Löffel und suchte verzweifelt die Zitrone, bis sie sie hatte und schnell ein paar Tropfen dazumischte. Hektisch fummelte sie am Feuerzeug herum und hielt es, als sie es endlich anhatte unter den Löffel. Jack machte sich schon and er stumpfen Spritze zu schaffen und suchte zitternd eine passende Ader an seinem Arm, dann stach er zu und sog etwas Blut auf.

"Bist du endlich soweit?", fauchte er sie an. Charlie gab ihm das Gemisch und er zog es in die Spritze auf...

Mit einem lauten und vor allem langen Schrei wachte Charlie auf. Sie zog schnell ihren Arm zurück, den jemand gehalten hatte. Der Junge mit den roten Harren namens Ron sah sie mit völlig verstörtem Blick an.

"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das- das wir jetzt Unterricht haben", sagte er und wurde kreidebleich. Charlie hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Sie sprang auf, rannte den Gang entlang zum Mädchenklo und sobald sie in einer Kabine war, übergab sie sich...

Minuten später verließ sie die Mädchentoilette und mit verschwommenem Blick sah sie, das Ron da stand. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte und hielt sich an der Wand fest. Sie wollte weitergehen, doch dann knickte sie ein und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Langsam öffnete Charlie die Augen. Sie sah stirnrunzelnd die Decke an und setzte sich dann vorsichtig auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie hier herkam, doch es sah wie eine Krankenstation aus.

"Merlin, Sie sind ja wach", sagte eine Frau, die anscheinend die Krankenschwester war. Sie trug ein goldenes Namenschild mit der Aufschrift Madam P. Pomfrey. Charlie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Sie mochte nicht wie es hier aussah. Es erinnerte sie alles hier an die Klinik. Madam Pomfrey kam mit einem dampfenden Gebräu zu ihr gestürmt und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

"Schnell austrinken", befahl sie. Charlie roch an dem Gebräu, doch es roch nach nichts. Also setzte sie an und trank es schnell aus.

"Was war das?", fragte sie als sie fertig war und den Becher zurückgab. Eine wohltuende Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus und sie wurde etwas schläfrig.

"Es verhindert das sie träumen", meinte Madam Pomfrey und sah sie mitfühlend an, "Ich wurde von Prof. Dumbledore in Kenntnis gesetzt. Der junge Weasley hat sie hergebracht."

"Weasley?", fragte sie, doch so gleich erinnerte sie sich...Ron Weasley.

"Ja er hat auch ihre Sachen mitgebracht", meinte Madam Pomfrey und zeigte auf Charlie ihr Nachtkästchen wo ihre Tasche lag und ihre Kleidung ordentlich gefaltet daneben stand. Inmitten von dem ganzen stand eine ganze Packung Schokofrösche.

"Madam, könnte ich bitte gehen? Ich müsste noch lernen-"

"Gehen dürfen sie, aber heute Abend wir mit Sicherheit nicht mehr gelernt. Sie legen sich sofort in ihr Bett und sogleich wird dann auch der Trank wirken. Und essen sie die Schokofrösche."

Umständlich erhob sich Charlie aus dem Bett und ließ ihre Füße zu Boden gleiten. Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging zur Tür.

"Danke Madam", sagte sie beim hinausgehen und verschwand. Sie fröstelte ein wenig, da sie nur dieses weiße Nachtkleid anhatte und Barfuss durch das Schloss wanderte. Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Sie traf auf Draco. Angewidert grinsend betrachtete er sie.

"Weißt du, du treibst es schon so weit, das ich dich leugnen könnte", meinte er.

"Ha Ha", meinte sie nur und ging schleppend den Gang weiter entlang. Er kehrte um und ging neben ihr.

"Was war denn los? Die Gerüchteküche brodelt ja richtig um dich. Die einen meinen du hättest an dir herumgehext, andere sagen Weasley hätte die vermöbelt. Was war denn nun?"

Ein Ich hoffe dir geht es besser Charlie', hatte sie gar nicht erst erwartet.

"Nichts, mir war nur übel"; sagte sie schulterzuckend.

"Übel. Ja, das wär mir bei Weasley' s Anblick auch geworden, aber warum warst du mit dem unterwegs?"

"War ich ja nicht. Er ist mir über den Weg gelaufen und hat mich dann halt zur Krankenstation gebracht", sagte sie verärgert, doch die Kraft zum streiten fehlte ihr entschieden, "Ich geh pennen. Gute Nacht"

"Gute Nacht, Charlotte Hamilton", sagte er und ging eine Treppe hinab. Charlie kam zum Portrait, sagte das Passwort und trat ein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur wenige Schüler und das waren nur welche der älteren.

"Hey Charlie", rief jemand und ne Sekunde später stand Ron vor ihr. Was wollte der andauernd von ihr?

"Hey. Ähm...danke das du mich hinuntergebracht hast", sagte sie und starrte zu Boden.

"War doch klar. Geht' s dir gut?"

"Ja schon okay. Ähm, ich geh dann mal."

"Gute Nacht, Charlie", sagte er und sie verschwand die Treppe hoch.

Es war keiner im Schlafsaal, worüber sie mehr als froh war. Sie ließ ihre Sachen auf einen freien Platz fallen und legte sie ins Bett. Im nächsten Moment schlief sie ein und sie wusste das sie sich glücklich schätzen konnte, nichts zu träumen...

Die nächsten Tage waren mehr als nur stressig, so das sie nicht länger an den Vorfall dachte. Der bescheuerte a href"http/ war schon ziemlich bald und sie konnte den ganzen Mist noch nachholen und erst mal üben. Auf ihre Aufgaben konnte sie auch nicht gerade stolz sein, während Hermine Granger, die ihr langsam, aber sicher auf die Nerven ging, mit einem Ohnegleichen vor ihr herumprahlte und sie förmlich niedermachte. Ein weiterer Ansporn für sie um zu büffeln. Sie lernte jeden Abend spät in die Nacht hinein und dann musste es ja passieren.

Als sie Freitag endlich bereit war aufzustehen, würde sie kreidebleich und ihr wurde übel. Es war bereits nach halb Zehn. Der Stunde und somit der a href"http/ hatte schon längst begonnen. Hektisch sprang sie aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte los. Unter schnell anziehen verstand sie, in den Rock schlüpfen und den Reisverschluss nicht mal ganz zu machen, die Bluse zwar zugemacht zu haben, aber die Knöpfe in die falschen Knopflöcher geknöpft zu haben und sie über den Rock schauen zu lassen, den Pullover ganz wegzulassen, und nur einen Schuh anzuhaben. Den anderen hielt sie in der einer Hand, während sie die Gänge entlang lief und endlich beim Klassenzimmer ankam. Sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte herein. Wo gerade eben noch Federn auf dem Pergament gekratzt hatten, war nun Totenstille und alle starrten sie an. Doch auf die achtete sie erst gar nicht, sondern ging zu McGonnagal die zwischen den Gängen durchging und sie nun wie als wäre sie aus Eis gemeißelt, anstarrte.

"Professor, ich...ich bin da", keuchte sie und stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihren Knien, "Ich...ich hab verschlafen. Könnt ich meinen a href"http/ haben?"

"Wie stellen Sie sich das vor?", fragte McGonnagal gebieterisch, "Die Stunde ist jeden Moment zu Ende."

"Gut. Dann hol' ich ihn eben nach. Wann...wann soll ich zu ihnen kommen?", sagte sie noch immer keuchend.

"Das ist leider nicht möglich", sagte McGonnagal naserümpfend und Charlie hatte sie in einem Mal aufgestellt und starrte ihre Professorin entgeistert an, "Wer zu spät kommt, hat selber schuld daran zu tragen. Es ist mir nicht gestattet sie den a href"http/ nachholen zu lassen."

"A-aber ich habe gelernt für den und-"

"Ich glaube ihnen gern das sie gelernt haben, aber-"

"Nein sie verstehen mich nicht", sagte Charlie mit zitternder Stimme und plapperte in einem durch, da sie nicht aufhören konnte zu reden. Sie konnte es nicht fassen was sie gehört hatte. "Ich habe nicht nur gelernt. Ich habe in den letzten fünf Tagen insgesamt nur 19 Stunden geschlafen. Ich habe hart gearbeitet nur für diesen beschissenen a href"http/ und nur weil ich verpennt habe und-"

"Hüten sie ihre Zunge Miss Hamilton. Solche Ausdrücke möchte ich nicht in meinen Unterricht haben."

"Es ist gerade KEIN Unterricht", donnerte Charlie wutentbrannt. Sie machte am Absatz kehrt und wollte aus der stürmen, doch als sie bei Hermine Granger ihrem Tisch vorbeikam, rümpfte diese verächtlich die Nase.

"Und du? Hä, was hab ich dir denn getan, du verbissen Zicke! Du hast mich doch mit Absicht verpennen lassen. War dir wohl zu schwer mich zu wecken was? Und jetzt, musste du mich auch noch niedermachen und treten, wo ich doch schon am Boden liege?"

"Charlotte Ham-"

"ICH HEIßE CHARLIE!", schrie sie und funkelte McGonnagal mit flackernden Augen an, bevor sie die Tür zu knallend aus der Klasse verschwand.

Draußen ließ sie den Schuh fallen und ihre Tasche von der Schulter rutschen und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer.

"Ich Idiot, ich unendlicher Idiot", sprach sie zu sich selber und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wand. Sie spürte einen brennenden Schmerz und sah eine Sekunde später Blut von ihrer Hand tropfen, doch das war ihr egal.

Sie hörte wie die Klassentür aufging und jemand heraustrat und sie wieder schloss. Sie atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann um.

"Professor-", begann sie doch es war nicht wie erwartet McGonnagl. Es war Ron Weasley. Er schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ihren Schuh ohne sie auch nur anzublicken.

"Komm mit", sagte er ruhig und ging den Gang entlang. Charlie war zu verwundert um was zu sagen, also folgte sie ihm. Er ging mit ihr unzählige Treppen hoch, aber sie fragte nicht nach, sondern ging ihm einfach nach. Dann, endlich, blieb er stehen Sie waren vor einer hölzernen Wendeltreppe angekommen. Erließ ihre Sachen am Fuß der Treppe und stieg die Treppen hoch. Charlie zog ihren Schuh aus und legte ihn zu den Sachen und folgte ihm dann. Oben angekommen stieß er eine Tür auf und ein sanfter Windzug kam ihr entgegen. Vorsichtig trat sie in das gleißende Licht der Sonne hinaus. Sie waren auf einem Turm.

"Komm her", sagte er. Er war auf die andere Seite gegangen und blickte sie nun erstmals an. Er reichte ihr seine Hand. Charlie zögerte. Es war ihr äußerst unangenehm. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und dann tat sie es einfach. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und er zog sie sanft zu sich. Er stellte sie vor sich und sie spürte seinen Atem im Nacken.

"Vertrau mir", flüsterte er und Charlie bekam eine Gänsehaut, jedoch nickte sie. Er gab seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und hob sie hoch. Charlie versteifte sich automatisch, doch sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie kletterte auf die Ziegel und stand nun da mit zitternden Knien Sie blickte hinunter und umklammerte sogleich seine Hände fester und spürte wie das Blut von einer ihrer Hände nun über seine floss, doch er zog sie nicht zurück. Ein weiterer Windzug, der ihr die Haare zersauste, brachte sie dazu aufzublicken... Es war unglaublich. Die Landschaft die sich vor ihr erstreckte, übertraf alles an Schönheit was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Die Sonne strahlte sanft durch die Blätter der Bäume, die in den schönsten Rot und Gelbtönen strahlten. Der saftig grüne Rasen, wellte sich sanft im Wind und der See glitzerte als würden Tausende und Abertausende Diamanten auf ihm schwimmen.

Charlie hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Mit halb geöffnetem Mund starrte sie das prachtvolle Bild das sie vor sich hatte an und mit einem Mal...ja...sie fühlte sich leicht und war nicht gestresst, hatte keine Wut im Bauch und vor allem keine Angst die ihr sonst immer so verräterisch durch die Adern kroch.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dagestanden war, doch eine Stimme holte sie in das hier und jetzt zurück.

"Geht' s jetzt besser?"

Sie nickte nur, denn zu mehr war sie gerade nicht im Stande. Ganz vorsichtig hob er sie wieder hinunter und sie wandte sich ihm zu und es kam ihr vor als hätte sie ihn erst jetzt erkannt. Es war so als hätten ihn ihre tiefblauen Augen ihn erst jetzt so richtig wahrgenommen.

"Woher weißt du das...also woher weißt du von diesem...also.."

"Du musst wissen, das du nicht die Einzige bist, die Probleme hat", sagte er ruhig.

"Komm wir müssen gehen.", sagte er dann und sie stiegen die Treppe hinab. Sie zog sich nun ihre Schuhe an, hängte sich ihre Tasche um und gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang.

"Wieso durftest du hinaus?", fragte sie dann plötzlich und sah ihn von der Seite her an.

"Ich habe meinen a href"http/ frühzeitig abgegeben und durfte dann die Klasse verlassen", sagte er, aber sah sie jedoch nicht an.

"Wieso hast du das getan? Du hättest noch Zeit gehabt!", sagte sie und verstand es tatsächlich nicht. Er, ein Junge, der sie kaum kannte, war gekommen um ihr zu helfen? Das ergab für sie keinen Sinn. So was hätte es auf Durmstrang nie gegeben.

"Manche Dinge Charlie...sind nun mal wichtiger als gute Noten", sagte er dann entschieden.

Sie sagte nichts dazu, sondern starrte nur zu Boden.

"Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen. Madam Pomfrey bringt das in ner Sekunde wieder okay. Ich sag dass Prof. Flittwick. Damit wärst du für die nächste Stunde entschuldigt und kannst die Zeit nutzen und dich...ähm richtig anziehen", sagte er und unwillkürlich huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Das erste das er auf ihrem Gesicht erblickt hatte.

"Bis dann", meinte er und bog in einen Gang ein.

"Ron?", sagte sie und er drehte sich um, "...Danke."

Sooooo, ich wünsch mir ganz doll, das es euch gefallen hat und ich hoffe ihr reviewt mir!

Wünsch euch was,

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

Xxx


	3. Ein Kuss,und dann?

Charlie wusste, das sie sich ziemlich glücklich schätzen konnte, das der Auftritt vor McGonnagal keinen Folgen hat und ihr war auch klar, dass das nur so war, weil sie neu war. Oder weil die Lehrer Mitleid mit ihr hatten, aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie war der Meinung sie verdiene es nicht, da sie für alles selbst verantwortlich war.

Die Zeit verging nun auf Hogwarts ziemlich schnell und es war nun schon Ende November. Es wurde immer schlimmer mit den Aufgaben und langsam konnten sie alle die Ferien nicht mehr abwarten. Charlie ließ sich immer öfter im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken. Auch wenn sie nur dort saß und ein Buch las und ab und zu über den Buchrand blickte und die anderen Schüler beobachtete, wie sie Zaubererschach spielten oder ihre Aufgaben machten. Sie mied noch immer den Umgang mit Hermine Granger und mit Ron hatte sie seit dem Vorfall nicht wirklich gesprochen. Sie hätte es getan, wenn er sie angesprochen hätte, doch sie sah ihn so gut wie nie in den Pausen und in den Stunden vor den anderen Schülern war das sowieso für sie ausgeschlossen.

Draco hatte sich kein Stück verändert und er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, ihr jedes Mal wenn er sie sah, ins Ohr zu flüstern, sie solle endlich das brave Getue ablegen.

"Die wird doch sich er was, oder?", hörte Charlie jemanden sagen als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Eine kleine Schüler aus ihrem Jahrgang und ein paar ältere war um das schwarze Brett versammelt. Ihre Neugier ließ ihr keine andere Wahl als nachzusehen, was los war. Und als sie den Zettel durchlas, das heute Abend eine Party hier stattfinden sollte, wendete sie sich schnaufend ab. Von Party' s hatte sie die Nase gestrichen voll. Sie schnappte sich ihre Schulsachen und ging zum Unterricht. Vor dem Klassenzimmer redeten alle Gryffindors über den heutigen Abend und auch ein paar Rawenclaws überlegten sich mit ihnen wie sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum schmuggeln konnten, und Charlie musste sagen, dass das nervte. Sie schnappte sich eines ihrer Bücher und vergrub sich in dem.

"Hey Charlie", sagte plötzlich wer und sie blickte auf. Es war Ron.

"Hi", sagte sie nur und blickte dann wieder auf ihr Buch.

"Kommst du auch?"

"Wohin?"

"Na zur Party", meinte er lachend.

"Nein. Keine Lust", sagte sie schlicht.

"Könnt lustig werden."

"Könnte"

"Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher das es so sein wird"

"Schön. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß"

"Ich hab ja gar nicht gesagt das ich hingehe"

"Ich nehme es mal an"

"Hast Recht.", sagte er und plötzlich läutete es, "Na ja, vielleicht kommst du ja doch noch."

"Eher nicht"

"Ich sagte doch vielleicht", meinte er grinsend, drehte sich um und trat in die Klasse.

Charlie konnte nicht anders und ein Lächeln flog ihr über das Gesicht und eine knappe Sekunde lang, dachte sie wirklich daran, kurz vorbeizuschauen, aber den Gedanken verdrängte sie sofort. Sie trat in die Klasse ein und setzte sich wie immer in die letzte Reihe.

Charlie lag auf dem Bauch auf ihrem Bett und versuchte Aufgaben zu machen, was schlicht unmöglich war, da Musik und Stimmen die Treppe hoch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum dröhnten. Sie versuchte es noch ein paar Minuten aber als sie schon zum vierten Mal denselben Satz durchlesen musste, gab sie es auf.

"Hier wird das nichts", sagte sie seufzend und packte alles in ihre Tasche. Vorsichtig stieg sie die Treppe hinab, doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie konnte vom fuß der Treppen zwei Stimmen vernehmen. Es hörte sich wie ein Streit an und sie wollte warten, bis es vorbei war. Jetzt erst hörte sie das eine Stimme Ron gehörte.

"Ron du nervst", sagte ein Mädchen. Charlie glaubte sie zu kennen, doch sie konnte die Stimme nicht zu ordnen.

"Parvati du bist meine Freundin", sagte Ron und sie hörte etwas Verzweiflung heraus.

"Du bist meine Freundin", äffte das Mädchen ihn nach, "Ich hab' s satt."

"Wieso bist du vorhin mit diesem Jungen aus Hufflepuff verschwunden?"

"Jeremy und ich waren nur spazieren", sagte das Mädchen namens Parvati ziemlich genervt, klang aber nicht ganz überzeugend.

Charlie überlegte sich einen Moment lang wieder hochzugehen und zu arten, aber dann würde sie nicht wissen wann sie gehen konnte und außerdem war sie nun schon so neugierig, das man nicht einfach gehen konnte.

"Nur spazieren? Ach so genau", sagte Ron und man hörte den Sarkasmus mehr als deutlich heraus.

"Weißt du was Ron, ich wollt es dir eigentlich nicht heute Abend sagen. Aber du willst es ja nicht anders. Ich mach Schluss. Wenn du' s genau wissen willst. Ja ich hatte was mit Jeremy, ja und? Ich bin jung", sagte Parvati und Charlie formte unwillkürlich mit den Lippen "Autsch".

"Wir sollten hinausgehen und darüber reden", meinte Ron.

"Du kannst ja gehen. Ich möchte jetzt tanzen gehen. Man sieht sich", sagte sie gelangweilt.

Charlie wartete noch einen Moment um Ron Zeit zu lassen abzuhauen, bevor sie hinunterging. Als sie kam, war er tatsächlich weg. Sie quetschte sich zwischen den verschwitzten und wild umherschreienden und teils schon betrunkenen Schülern durch und sie war fast bei dem Portrait angekommen, da stolperte ein Junge und schüttete Butterbier auf ihren Rock. Doch das war nicht nur Butterbier, sondern das Zeug war mit irgendwas gemischt worden.

"Tsch, -tschuldige", meinte der Junge wankend, "Willst...willst du tanzen?"

Charlie warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und kletterte umständlich aus dem Portraitloch. Als das Bild wieder zuschwang wurde es mit einem Mal leise, als hätte jemand den Ton abgestellt. Nur Charlie ihre Schritte hörte man, wie sie den Gang entlang ging. Sie war gerade bei der Treppe angekommen als sie dort jemanden sitzen sah. Verwundert blieb sie stehen, bis sie erkannte wer es war und sie wäre am liebsten weitergegangen. Ron sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus und sie war nicht die Person, die gut trösten konnte, doch er hatte sie schon bemerkt.

"Oh, Hey Charlie", meinte er und lächelte matt.

"Ähm...Hi", sagte sie und stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Wohin gehst du denn?", fragte er und sah auf ihre Tasche.

"Ich such nen Platz zum lernen"

"Kann ich die begleiten?"

"Nun...also...ähm...ja wieso nicht", sagte sie und zwang sie zu einem Lächeln. Jetzt konnte sie sich seine Beziehungsprobleme anhören, dachte sie zumindest, doch dem war nicht . Sie gingen eine Weile nur still nebeneinanderher.

"Also warst du doch bei der Party", sagte er dann.

"Was?", fragte sie verdutzt.

"Naja du riechst...nach Alk"

"Oh das. So n' Trottel hat das Zeug auf mich geschüttet als ich durchgegangen bin.

"Oh, okay"

"Ähm ja"

"Aber du warst trotzdem da"

"Hä?"

"Na du bist durchgegangen, also warst du ganz kurz dort anwesend."

"Ja aber das zählt nicht"

Und ob"

"Nein tut es nicht, ich wollte nur lernen gehen."

"Doch"

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Nein"

"Do-"

"Hör mal das wird mir zu kindisch", sagte sie aufgebracht und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Tschuldige"

"Wieso Entschuldigst du dich?"

"Na für das blöde Gespräch"

"Ich hab ja teilgenommen, also müsste ich mich auch Entschuldigen aber es gibt ja keinen Grund, also sollte ich es nicht tun und du solltest deine Entschuldigung auch zurücknehmen."

"Weißt du das du ziemlich schnell reden kannst?"

"Wurde mir schon ein-, zwei Mal gesagt"

"Na dann", meinte Ron, nun grinsend. Sie waren bei einem leeren Klassenzimmer angekommen und blieben stehen.

"Gut...ähm also. Ich sollte da jetzt hineingehen lernen", sagte sie dann und kaute auf ihrer Lippe.

"Ich könnt dir ja helfen. Was willst du denn lernen?"

"Ähm. Geschichte, ähhh ich meine Verwandlung, ach was red ich denn da, Zauberkunst", sagte sie sichtlich verwirrt und er grinste noch breiter.

"Darf ich?", fragte er und hielt die Tür auf"

"Ähm...okay", sagte sie unsicher und trat ein. Mit einem Schwinger des Zauberstabs, machte sie die Kerzen an und ließ sich auf eine Bank nieder und Ron setzte sich neben sie. Umständlich packte sie ihre Sachen aus. Sie schlug das Buch auf und fing an zu lesen. Ron beugte sie zu ihr hinunter und sie spürte seinen Atem im Nacken. Eine Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie schob das Buch in die Mitte, damit er sich nicht so herüberbeugen musste. Fast eine ganze Stunde arbeiteten sie wirklich und sie war erstaunt wie viel er wusste. Zufrieden beendete sie den Aufsatz und ließ seufzend die Feder sinken.

"Danke", sagte sie dann.

"Schon okay", meinte er nur, "Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

"Nun...ähm also Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nichts mehr zu tun.", sagte sie und sah ihn an.

"Dann hast du ja noch Zeit"

"Für was denn?"

"Reden..."

"Oh ähm ja"

"Frag mich was"

"Wie groß bist du?"

"Was?"

"Du hast gemeint ich soll dich was fragen", sagte sie schulterzuckend und er fing heftig an zu lachen.

"1.86 m...und du"

"1.67m", sagte sei grummelnd, "Aber fast 1.68. Als ich mich das letzte mal abgemessen hab, da bin ich schon etwas über die 1.67m gewesene, und ja, für dich mag das nicht so toll klingen, bei deinen 1.86 aber für mich ist das ein großer Fortschritt. Ich träume immer noch davon, die magische 1.70m zu überschreiten...Wieso lachst du denn?"

"Nur so"

"Man lacht nicht ohne Grund. Man kann aus vielen Grünen lachen aber ein Grund ist immer da. Kann auch nur ein Gedanke sein, muss halt ein lustiger Gedanke sein"

"Du bist verrückt"

"Ich weiß", sagte sie nickend, "Aber wenn man so nachdenkt ist jeder Mensch etwas verrückt. Wenn man z.B. ein Fanatiker von irgendetwas ist, findet man das ganz okay, aber andere Leute würden den für verrückt erklären, obwohl das nur ein Interesse von jemanden ist. Oder wenn jemand sagt er hat irgendeine Angewohntheit, wie z.B. das jemand dreimal vor dem Schlafen gehen aus Klo muss oder das jemand jeden Morgen genau 2 ½ Löffel Zucker in seinen Kaffee braucht, weil er ihm sonst nicht schmeckt, würden manche meinen dass das einfach nur unsinnig und verrückt sei. Also sollte man verrückt als einen Überbegriff sehen."

"Wow"

Was denn?"

"Hast du dir das irgendwo aufgeschrieben oder has du das gerade echt in einem hinuntergeplappert?"

"Tschuldige"

"Nein, nein. Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Ich find das ganz schön interessant"

"Nun erzähl du mal was."

"Ich hör dir aber gerne zu"

"Ich hab schon genug geredet"

"Gut, was soll ich denn sagen. Mir fällt nicht wie dir auf Anhieb zu einem Stichwort ein Aufsatz ein."

"Deine Freundin ist ein Miststück", sagte Charlie plötzlich und schlug sie sofort die Hand vor den Mund, "Tut mir Leid."

"Du hast es also gehört", meinte er etwas geknickt, da das so überraschend kam.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte gerade die Treppe runterkommen und ich wollte euch nicht stören...und ja ähm und...also es tut mir Leid", sagte sie.

"Schon okay"

"Nein echt Ron. Tut mir so Leid. Ich hab mich grad wie ein Arschloch benommen. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich...ich hab öfters solche Gedankensprünge...kann ganz schön nerven, aber es tut mir so Leid. ", sagte sie und rückte unbewusst an ihn heran.

"Es ist okay. Wirklich. Das hätte sowieso nicht lange gehalten. Es ist nur hart so ne Abfuhr zu bekommen, aber ansonsten ist es wirklich in Ordnung"

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der keiner was sagte.

"Ich glaube wir sollten gehen", meinte Charlie dann und stand auf, doch Ron zog sie zurück auf die a href"http/ und was nun geschah, realisierte Charlie erst Minuten danach. Kaum war sie auf die a href"http/ gefallen, spürte sie seine sanften aber festen Lippen auf ihren. Sie brauchte ihre Zeit, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss. Dann, als sie es endlich begriff, was doch ziemlich lange gedauert hatte, sprang geschockt auf.

"Das ist Absurd...du, du hast gerade mit deiner Freundin Schluss gemacht. Das sollten wir nicht tun. Ich darf das nicht", meinte sie stotternd, während sie sich hektisch ihre Sachen schnappte und sie in die Tasche stopfte.

"Charlie-"

"Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht", meinte sie ging zur Tür, wo bei sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte, jedoch sich schnell wieder aufrichtete, "Nichts passiert"

Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, stürzte sie aus der Klasse und rannte den Gang entlang. Ihre Schritte alten an den Wänden wieder und das sie laut war, kümmerte sie herzlichst wenig. Im Gemeinschafstraum angekommen, stieg sie über den einen oder anderen Schüler drüber, die verstreut am Boden lagen, und rannte die Treppe hoch in den Schlafsaal. Wie auch nicht anders erwartet war keiner da. Sie zog sich schnell um und warf sich in ihr Bett. Durch einen Wink mit der Hand, machte sie das Licht aus. Als sie sich dann endlich mal beruhigt hatte, atmete sie tief durch und starte zum Fenster hinaus. Der Mond prangte hell am mitternachtsblauem Himmel und erleuchtete sanft das Zimmer.

Teils verstand sie, wieso sie so aufgebracht war, doch andererseits wusste sie nicht, wieso sie so reagiert hatte. Ron war nun der erste Junge gewesen den sie seit Durmstrang geküsst hatte und bei ihm war es anders. Bei ihm war sie nicht zugedröhnt mit allem möglichen Zeug, das sie manchmal gar nicht erkannte, wen sie vor sich hatte. Bei ihm war es einfach anders gewesen und das...nein sogar die ganze Situation, machte ihr Angst. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel sie langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf...

So, wieder ein neues Chapie. Hoffe es gefällt euch und das ihr mir brav reviewt ;-)

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

Xxx


	4. Es geht ja doch

Die nächste Woche mied sie es, Ron anzusehen und ging, wenn es sein musste, rasch an ihm vorbei. Wenn er sie grüßte, sagte sie nur Hallo ohne aufzublicken und verschwand den Gang entlang.

Sie lebte sich aber tatsächlich in Hogwarts ein und fühlte sich nicht unwohl wenn sie in ihrer Freizeit von Schülern umgeben war. Doch was sie am meisten freute war, das sich die anderen an sie gewöhnten. Sie zog nicht mehr die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, weil sie ja doch irgendwie anders war. Zumindest dachte sie so.

"Buuh", sagte jemand plötzlich. Charlie war in der Bibliothek und stöberte durch die Regale als sie eben von der anderen Seit was hörte. Sie blickte durch die Lücke, wo sie das Buch herausgenommen hatte und sah ein paar dunkle Augen. Schnell richtete sie sich wieder auf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann ging sie langsam nach rechts entlang und blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke, doch da sah sie niemanden. Vielleicht war er schon wieder gegangen, dachte sie erleichtert, drehte sich um und rannte geradewegs in wen hinein.

"Vorsicht", sagte Ron lachend.

"War doch klar", murmelte sie vor sich hin und warf einen raschen Blick zu ihm hoch, "Hi"

"Hallo, nun...scheinst ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen zu sein die letzten Tage!"

"Oh ja...ziemlich...also ich meine, du weißt ja...Schule und so...ja...also du kennst es ja selber...du hast ja den selben Unterricht", sagte sie und lachte nervös auf, "Ich meine...also...ich rede wieder mal Müll. Du...du musst mir nicht zuhören, wenn du...wenn du nicht willst"

"Was redest du denn da? Ich hör dir doch gern zu"

Charlie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur auf seine Brust.

"Wieso bist du so nervös?", fragte er dann weiter.

"Bin ich dich gar nicht", protestierte sie.

"Und wie nennst du das denn sonst?"

"Keine Ahnung...ich bin doch eh...nun ja...normal", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd, als würde sie nachdenken, "Also...so normal wie es halt im Moment geht."

"Aha"

"Ja"

"Also das wegen neulich..."

"Ach das...das war ja nichts"

Ron sah sie entgeistert an.

"Meinst du..."

"Ich meine nichts, nur..."

"Ich versteh schon", sagte er, "Es scheint dir ja soweit egal zu sein."

Mit den Worten ging er an ihr vorbei. Charlie war für einen Moment wie erstarrt, bevor sie ganz unbewusst sprach.

"Es ist mir nicht egal"

Ron blieb stehen und drehte sich um, doch da war sie schon verschwunden. Verwirrt und vor allem aufgewühlt verließ sie die Bibliothek und ging ahnungslos die Gänge entlang. Die schnatternden Mengen um sie herum, die vor den Klassen standen und warteten, bemerkte sie gar nicht, bis sich wer ihr in den Weg stellte.

"Wen haben wir denn da?", sagte ein Junge den sie nicht kannte. Er grinste sie frech an. Auf seiner Brust prangte das Slytherin- Zeichen

"Na wenn das nicht die Jungfrau Maria ist", sagte ein anderer und trat an die Seite des ersten Jungen. Charlie wollte schon umdrehen, doch da standen ebenfalls welche. Sie riss sich zusammen und drehte sich wütend um.

"Geh mir aus dem weg", fauchte sie.

"Weißt du, die Stunde fängt erst in ein paar Minuten an, da werd ich mir wohl noch etwas Spaß gönnen können", sagte der nur und die anderen lachten hinterlistig.

"Dann such dir ne andere für diesen "Spaß" wie du es nennst", sagte sie scharf.

"Aber du scheinst dafür genau die richtige zu sein", sagte der Junge und trat vor. Charlie wollte ihren Zauberstab nehmen, doch er ergriff ihre Hand und umklammerte sie so fest, das es schmerzte. Charlie war plötzlich wie erstarrt. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso, doch wehren konnte sie sich nicht. Eine schreckliche Angst floss kriecherisch durch ihre Adern und als die andere Hand des Jungen sie zu sich zog, sah sie ihn nur entsetzt an. Viele Erinnerungen wollten hochsteigen, doch sie spürte das eine selbst erbaute Wand in ihr sie abwehrte, doch glaubte sie auch, dass diese nicht mehr lange stehen würde.

"Geht doch", meinte er nur und betrachtete sie mit einem leicht abschätzenden, aber zufriedenem Blick.

"Nein bitte", keuchte sie hervor und ihre Lippe begann zu zittern.

"Lass sie in Ruhe Theo", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme sagen und eine blasse Hand erfasste den Arm des Jungen und schob ihn grob weg.

"Draco was soll das?", meinte der Junge namens Theo wütend.

"Ich sagte du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen", wiederholte Draco nur scharf.

"Aber-"

"Sprech ich so undeutlich?", meinte Draco nun und blickte den Jungen kalt an.

Theo wollte wie es schien noch protestieren, doch da läutete es und wütend nahm er grob seine Tasche.

"Du denkst wohl das alles immer nach deinem Willen geht, was Draco? Ob du nun Malfoy heißt oder sonst wie ist mir scheiß egal. Halt dich bloß aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus. Sie ist eine dreckige Gryffindor und du nimmst sie in Schutz"

"Wenn sie für dich nur eine dreckige Gryffindor, würdest du sie nicht so geil ansehen", meinte Draco nur.

"Na was ist meine Herrschaften, und die Dame natürlich", ertönte die piepsige Stimme von Prof. Flittwick durch die Tür, "Darf ich euch bitten die Klasse zu betreten?"

"Glück gehabt Maria", sagte der Theo zu Charlie gewandt, wirbelte mit einem dunklen Blick herum und auch die anderen Jungen folgten, bis auf Draco. Sein Blick ruhte lange auf Charlie, die noch immer vollkommen verstört da stand.

"Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran", meinte er dann, "Ich werde nicht immer da sein."

"Danke", brachte sie heiser hervor.

Ohne zu antworten, drehte er sich um und betrat die Klasse. Charlie stand noch lange da und starrte die Tür an, die geschlossen worden war. Erst nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie sich wieder rühren und lief dann die Gänge entlang, hoch in den Gryffindorturm.

Sie wusste nicht was sie von dem ganzen halten sollte. Einerseits war sie Draco furchtbar dankbar, doch widerum sollte niemand wissen das er ihr Cousin war. Sie wusste das es besonders in Gryffindor kein gutes Licht auf sie werfen würde und auch seine Freunde würden sich was denken, wenn sie es wüssten. Auch die Jungs gerade eben verwirrten sie noch mehr, als sie es schon war. Was sollte sie denn noch machen, damit sie sich und auch die Jungs sich von ihr fern halten? Zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen hatte sie und die Angst, wieder die Fehler zu begehen, die sie so oft getan hatte, war schlimm zu ertragen und sie spürte bei dem Gedanken einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Charlie da sie das eine Buch aus der Bibliothek fest umklammert in der Hand hielt. Sie suchte sich ihre Unterrichtssachen zusammen und ging zur Bibliothek und brachte das Buch zurück. Da läutete es auch schon und sie musste nun zum Unterricht.

Charlie kannte dieses Gefühl der leichten Übelkeit und diese sanfte Hitze nicht, das sie überkam, wenn sie Ron sah und er sie kaum merklich anlächelte. Sie wusste nicht ob es gut war, oder schlecht. Wie denn auch? Es war unbekannt und damit machte es ihr Angst. Doch sie mochte es auch. Sie mochte es, wenn es sie überkam in seiner Nähe.

Gähnend wachte Charlie auf und sah sich um. Sie war im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sich in einem der Chintzsessel eingerollt und war so mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf dem Boden eingeschlafen. Das Feuer knisterte nur noch leise und en Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, das es draußen Stockfinster war. Da sie alleine im Gryffindorturm war, störte es sie nicht sonderlich und sie ging zum schwarzen Brett und sah sich mal die aktuellsten Dinge an. Doch viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn ein großes Plakat verdeckte den größten Teil. Es musste heute Abend aufgehängt worden sein, denn zu Mittag war es noch nicht da gewesen. Sie las sich durch was drauf stand und schnaubte verächtlich. Ein Weihnachtsball zu dem sie sowieso nicht hingehen würde.

Plötzlich hörte sie dich hinter sich ebenfalls ein Schnauben, als hätte sie jemand nachgeahmt. Sie blickte über die Schulter und drehte sich schnell wieder um. Und da war dieses Gefühl, aber nun war es viel zu stark. Nicht so sanft das es richtig angenehm war, sondern so stark, das es schon schmerzte.

"Klingst nicht gerade beigeistert", meinte Ron.

"Bin ich auch nicht", meinte sie nervös."

"Schade", meinte er.

"Wieso denn schade?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Nun ja", sagte er langsam, "Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich begleitest"

"Zum Ball?"

"Muss ich das beantworten?"

"Nun also...wie gesagt ich gehe nicht hin", meinte sie nervös.

"Das hast du gar nicht gesagt", meinte er und ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen wusste sie das er grinste.

"Jetzt hab ich es gesagt", sagte sie schnell. Er lachte kurz auf und dann war es für einen Moment ruhig. Charlie wusste nicht wirklich was sie tun sollte. Einerseits, drängte sie etwas zum gehen, doch ein andere Teil ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich bewegt.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände ihren Unterarm hinuntergleiten und er sie dadurch leicht kitzelte. Als seine Fingerspitzen ihre berührten, bekam sie mit einem Mal eine Gänsehaut und als seine Finger zwischen ihre Glitten, umklammerte sie seine Hände fest. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spürte. Unbewusst und ohne es verhindern zu können, drehte sie sich langsam um, doch noch immer hielt sie die Augen geschlossen. Ganz leicht hob sie ein wenig den Kopf, als sie seinen Atem über ihr Gesicht streifen spürte und wie von selbst ging sie hoch auf Zehenspitzen. Ihre Lippe begann zu zittern, als sie spürte, wie er ihr immer näher kam und sie sehnsüchtig wartete. Und dann spürte sie seine weichen Lippen nur ganz leicht über ihre Wange streichen und eine heiße Spur hinterlassen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt, sich noch mehr hoch beugte und ihre Lippen fest auf seine legte. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippe und sie öffnete den Mund.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dastanden, doch irgendwann merkte sie wie das Kaminfeuer ganz erlosch und erst da, stellte sie sich wieder richtig hin und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hände festumklammert.

"Gute Nacht, Charlie Hamilton", flüsterte er dann, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ungern, ließ sie langsam seine Hände los, bevor sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch rannte.

Gut gelaunt kam Charlie die Treppe am nächsten Morgen runtergehüpft und besah sich nochmals das Plakat über den Ball. Unbewusst entwickelte sie Freude daran und schmunzelnd biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich wäre es ja doch mal nett, sich wieder in Schale zu werfen und ein wenig abzutanzen. Sie hörte ein Kichern hinter sich und schon kamen Hermine und die anderen Mädchen die Treppe herab. Sofort verflog Charlie ihre Stimmung und die Idee mit den Ball hielt sie sogleich für bescheuert. Sie wollte abhauen, doch eines der Mädchen hatte sie erblickte und sie kamen zu ihr herüber.

"So, mit wem willst du den hingehen?", fragte Hermine arrogant.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", meinte Charlie kühl.

"Zum Ball" sagte Ron seine Exfreundin.

"Ich gehe nicht hin", sagte Charlie.

"Hätte ich auch erwartet wenn du nicht hier davor stehen würdest", meinte Hermine und lachte auf.

"Ich hab nur nachgesehen, ob es was neues gibt.", sagte Charlie ärgerlich, "Und wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich geh mal frühstücken."

Erhobenen Hauptes und mit stolzem Blick ging sie an ihnen vorbei und trat hinaus in den Gang. Sie frühstückte schnell und schlenderte dann zufrieden durch die verlassenen Gänge. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster und erwärmten den kalten Steinboden, der schon hier und da Risse aufwies.

"Psst", hörte sie wenn sagen und verwundert drehte sie sich um.

"Oh, hallo" , meinte sie und Draco gesellte sich neben sie.

"Gehst alleine durch die Gänge. Hat man dir nicht beigebracht das es böse Jungs wie mich gibt?", fragte er grinsend.

"Hat man wohl vergessen mir zu sagen", meinte sie und lächelte halbherzig.

"Schon gehört", meinte er dann, "Von dem Ball?"

"Hab's überflogen auf dem schwarzen Brett", log sie.

"Und?"

"Was?"

"Gehst du mit mir hin?"

"Was?"

"Gehst du mit mir hin?"

"Verstanden hab ich dich schon, aber du hast da wohl ne Tatsache übersehen. Ich, bin eine Gryffindor", meinte sie fassungslos und blieb stehen.

"Na ja, du rennst nicht mit irgendwelche Pak von dort rum, also dachte ich mir, ich könnt darüber hinwegsehen.", meinte er schulterzuckend.

"Findest du nicht wen anderen, als das du mit deiner Cousine hinwillst?", fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm hingehen, also musste sie ihm die Idee sofort austreiben. Und Ron konnte sie schon gar nicht erwähnen.

"Charlie", meinte er dann und lachte, "Die Mädchen würden dafür bezahlen. Also fühl die geehrt."

"Ein wenig eingebildet, hm? Aber das ist mir nicht neu", sagte sie schnaubend.

"Ist auch nichts schlechtes, oder? Manche Leute haben das Recht dazu, eingebildet zu sein"

"Und du gehörst dazu?", fragte sie gespielt verblüfft, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, "Lassen wir das. Jedenfalls gehe ich nicht zum Ball und falls ich mich dort doch blicken lasse, dann nicht mit einem Verwandten."

"Wie du meinst Charlie", sagte er dann und blickte ein wenig gekränkt drein, "Aber das Angebot steht."

"Es wäre klüger, wenn du dich um eine andere Begleitung kümmerst", meinte sie.

"Das wird kein Problem sein und noch leichter wird es sein, abzusagen", sagte er.

"Also bis dann Draco", meinte sie als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen.

"Bis dann, Charlie. Eins noch: Ich bekomme immer was ich will", sagte er eindringlich und sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Dann verschwand die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab.

Sogleich drehte sich Charlie um und unwillkürlich lächelte sie, als sie Ron aus der großen Halle kommen sah. Er blieb stehen und auch ihm flog ein lächeln über das Gesicht. Harry Potter, war ebenfalls verdutzt stehen geblieben und sah Ron fragend an, doch der ließ ihn nur stehen und ging zu Charlie.

"Guten Morgen", meinte er.

"Morgen", sagte sie und kam sich plötzlich mit ihrem Grinsen unheimlich blöd vor und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Ähm, also", begann sie dann doch sie wurde von jemand anders unterbrochen.

"Weasley, Hamilton", rief eine feste Stimme und die beiden sahen verwundert Prof. Mac Gonnagal an, die zu ihnen getreten war.

"Ja, Professor?", fragte Ron unsicher und Charlie warf ihm einen fragenden Seitenblick zu.

"Ich möchte sie beide bitten, sich dieses Jahr um die Dekoration im Gemeinschafstraum zu kümmern. Wie sie bestimmt gemerkt haben, ist in drei Wochen Weihnachten.

"Ähm gerne", meinte Ron, nachdem er Charlie nicken sah, "Aber woher sollen wir das alles besorgen?"

"Stellen sie sich nicht so dumm an Weasley", meinte Mac Gonnagal streng, "Aus Hogsmeade natürlich. Lassen sie alles auf die Schule schreiben."

Ron und Charlie nickten unsicher und die Professorin verschwand.

"Also...ähm. Ich schlage vor wir gehen nächstes Wochenende und besorgen die Sachen", meinte Ron dann unsicher.

"Klar", meinte Charlie und wusste plötzlich nicht was sie sagen sollte.

"Und vielleicht darf ich dich dann auch auf ein Butterbier einladen?", meinte er und sie blickte auf.

"Gerne", meinte sie lächelnd. Es läutete und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Die ganze Woche wartete Charlie eigentlich nur auf den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und die Zeit schien quälend langsam zu vergehen. Sie redete selten mit Ron, doch in den Stunden warfen sie sich heimliche Blicke zu und wenn sie sich mal trafen, mussten sie beide unwillkürlich lächeln und blickten weg.

Praktisch über Nacht war Hogwarts plötzlich von einer dicken Schneehülle umgeben. Während Charlie die Gänge entlang rannte, zog sie sich schnell ihre Handschuhe an und warf ihren Schal um. Die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunterhüpfend, setzte sie ihre Haube auf und blieb keuchend vor Ron stehen, der sie angrinste.

"Tschuldige", meinte sie erschöpft, "Ich hab meinen Schuh nicht finden können."

"Schon okay", meinte er lachend und gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in die kühle, nach Schnee duftende Luft.

"Also, was stellen wir mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum an?", fragte Ron.

"Na ja, wir werden ihn wohl a href"http/ und Rot schmücken müssen, oder?"

"Müssen nicht"

"Es sind die Hausfarben Also doch"

"Na ja, stimmt zwar, aber wenn wir andere Farben wählen beschwert sich doch keiner."

"Und welche?"

"Blau und-"

"Rawenclaw"

"Grün"

"Bist du wahnsinnig?"

"Gut, bleiben wir bei Rot und Gold."

Sie waren in Hogsmeade angekommen und gingen in den nächsten Kitschladen und kamen mit zwei randvollen Kisten voller Kugelnd der seltsamsten Formen und anderen Zeugs, das rot und golden war heraus. Als nächstes gingen sie in den Honigtopf und begannen dort ein paar Sachen auszusuchen.

"Wir wärs mit denen", fragte Ron und deutete auf einen Topf mit blauen Würfeln aus Schokolade.

"Passen nicht", murmelte Charlie und wandte sich ab.

"Was?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

"Hm? Oh Tschuldige. Alte Angewohnheit von mir.", meinte sie und sah aus, als würde sie erst jetzt begreifen das sie mit ihm sprach, "Bei mir muss alles am Baum zusammenpassen. Und nun ja...ähm, Blau passt nicht so ganz mit Rot und Gold. Aber das ist egal. Ja, die sind okay. Nehmen wir die. Wie viele?"

"Nein, du hast schon recht. Wir sollten andere wählen. Guck mal, die sind golden. Passt doch viel besser oder", meinte er und zeigte auf kleine Goldengel die in einen gläsernen Behälter umherschwirrten und Worte wie Kauf mich' oder Iss mich' bildeten.

"Ja, die wären perfekt", meinte Charlie lächelnd.

Mit zwei Tüten mehr verließen sie den Honigtopf und zwängten sich durch die Leute zu einen freien Tisch im Drei Besen. Nachdem sie ihr Butterbier bekommen hatten, sah Ron sie grinsend an.

"Was denn?"

"Nichts"

"Wieso grinst du dann?"

"Nur so?"

"Muss ich das nochmals erklären? Man lacht, grinst oder sonst was nicht ohne Grund."

"Ich frage mich nur, ob du mich vielleicht doch zum Ball begleiten willst"

"Oh"

"Ich verstehe wenn du nicht willst"

Sie wollte schon "Natürlich will ich" sagen, doch das konnte sie nicht machen. Sie würde von Draco mit ihm gesehen werden und sie hatte bereits geschnallt das er ihn nicht allzu sehr leiden konnte und sie nahm an, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

"Doch ich will", sagte sie trotzdem und ignorierte ihre Sorgen und lächelte, als Ron sie anstrahlte.

Also, bald werdet ihr mehr über Charlie ihre Vergangenheit erfahren, kann aber noch nicht sagen in welchen Chapter. Ich meine demnächst geht es mehr zur Sache. Das war ja bis jetzt, nun recht seicht. Und wie wir wohl alle wissen, kann die Welt nicht immer so schön sein.

So, is ja recht lang geworden das Chapter aber das ist auch gut so, da ich jetzt mal für ne Woche auf Urlaub bin!  
Ach so schön wie's grad für Charlie und Ron läuft, find ich es fast zu schade für das was im nächsten Chapter dann vorfällt. Aber das werdet ihr ja dann selber mal lesen;-)

Wünsch euch was

LG

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	5. Es kann auch zu schnell gehen

"Scheiße. Ich muss auf' s Klo und komm doch nicht mehr aus dem Kleid raus", jammerte das Mädchen Namens Parvati und Hermine und Lavender halfen ihr aus ihrem blauen aufbauschendem Kleid heraus, während Charlie sie nur kritisch betrachtete. Sie fand das Parvati wie eine enorme Ladung Zuckerwatte aussah, verkniff sich jedoch ein Kommentar und vergrub sich kopfschüttelnd ihr der Hexenwoche. Heute Abend war zwar der Ball, doch bis dahin war es locker noch eine Stunde und da würde sich Charlie jetzt doch noch keinen Stress machen. Und sowieso grummelte sie schon den ganzen Tag ärgerlich vor sich hin, da ihre ach so netten Mitbewohnerrinnen mit ihrem Getratsche über den Ball und mit ihren Vorbereitungen sie schon unverschämt früh aus dem Land der Träume gerissen hatten.

"Ich dachte du würdest ebenfalls auf den Ball gehen Charlotte", meinte plötzlich Hermine mit einem ungemein abschätzendem Ton und Charlie blickte über den Rand der Hexenwoche.

"Und?" fragte sie betont desinteressiert.

"Ich schätz einmal das du nicht in der Aufmachung gehst, oder? Die Jogginghose und ein Top sind nun auch nicht das richtige."

"Ich verschwende doch nicht um sonst 9 Stunden des Tages wie ihr für Vorbereitungen für den Ball und auch wenn ich so hingehen wollte, könnte es dir ja egal sein.", sagte Charlie kühl.

"Nun ja, da muss ich dich enttäuschen aber Gryffindor hat nun mal einen Ruf zu bewahren", sagte Hermine und Charlie hatte jetzt große Lust so beim Ball zu erscheinen. Schnaubend erhob sie sich aus dem Bett und verschwand kopfschüttelnd im Bad.

"Wow, du siehst toll aus, Charlie", meinte Ron eine Stunde später beeindruckt lächelnd als Charlie die Treppe runterkam. Sie hatte in ihren Sachen herumgekramt und das längste Kleid das sie besaß herausgefischt und das ging ihr auch nur ober die Knie, aber es gefiel ihr trotzdem. Schwarz, figurbetonend und ein Ausschnitt gewährte einen Blick tiefer. Charlie hatte auch wieder etwas zum Rouge und Lippenstift gegriffen und ihre türkisen Augen betont. Ihre sonst so bleiche Haut wirkte nun, wenn auch nur ein wenig, frischer und ihre Arme und Beine ließ sie mittels eines Zaubers wundenfrei scheinen.

Ron, in einem weinroten Umhang gewandt sah sie lächelnd an und sie blieb vor ihm stehen.

"Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte sie und hängte sich bei ihm ein.

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten, erbrach sich bereits ein Schüler in einer Ecke.

"Nun, für den fing die Party ein wenig zu früh an", meinte Charlie verblüfft grinsend.

Sie traten in die große Halle, die bewundernd schön geschmückt war. Die Haustische waren nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen gab es nun eine riesige Tanzfläche, am Rand kleine runde Tische und wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, war eine Bar aufgebaut worden.

"Möchtest du dich zuerst hinsetzen?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf einen freien Tisch und Charlie nickte, "Ich hol was zum trinken"

"Danke. Einen Pfirsichspritzer", meinte sie ohne aufzupassen, doch sogleich schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund, doch Ron grinste sie nur verblüfft an.

"Wow, du wirst ja ein wenig...lockerer", meinte er und sie entspannte sich und begann zu lachen. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und betrachtete die Leute um sich herum. Am Tisch neben ihr brüllten sie dermaßen laut das sie sich stirnrunzelnd abwandte und versuchte noch ein wenig was von der Band zu hören, die ihr recht gut gefiel. Auf der Tanzfläche war so einiges los, und auch hier und da bemerkte sie ein paar jüngere Schüler, die unerlaubter Weise sich hier aufhielten.

"Hier", riss Ron sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken und stellte ihr Glas ein wenig zu heftig auf den Tisch, sodass das blutrote Getränk ein wenig überschwappte, "Oh nein, tschuldige"

"Schon okay", meinte Charlie und machte es mit dem Zauberstab weg. Ron ließ sich nun auf den Stuhl neben sie fallen und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

"Ich kann Hermine gar nicht sehen", murmelte er vor sich hin und blickte sich um.

"Was brauchst du denn von ihr?", fragte Charlie verblüfft.

"Was? Oh ähm, na ja, sie hat seit dem sie weiß das ich mit dir zum Ball gehe nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen."

"Oh verstehe"

"Aber das ist ja jetzt egal...willst du tanzen gehen?"

Charlie nahm einen großen Schluck und nickte dann. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und Ron nahm sie bei der Hand und brachte sie zur Tanzfläche. Es lief gerade ein schnelles Lied und sie quetschten sich durch die Menge hinein ins Geschehen. Sie alberten eine Menge und Charlie ihrer Frisur hatte das nicht gerade gut getan, doch sie lachte in einem durch und auf ihr aussehen achtete sie da nicht. Die missbilligenden Blicke der anderen Mädchen ignorierte sie, doch ab und zu vernahm sie ein paar Jubelrufe der Jungs. Nachdem sie nun über eine Stunde tanzten, gingen sie schwer atmend und vollkommen verschwitzt zurück auf ihren Platz. Mit einem seligen Lächeln nahm Charlie ein paar Schlücke ihres Getränks und wenige Sekunden später war es auch leer.

"Ich hol dir noch was. Das selbe?", sagte Ron grinsend.

"Ja bitte", meinte sie und lehnte sie erschöpft zurück.

Wieder blickte sie sich um und das Bild was sich ihr ergab, unterschied sich von dem anderen um Längen. Nur noch wenige saßen auf ihren Plätzen und die, die saßen, waren meist über den Tisch gebeugt und sahen aus als wären ihnen fruchtbar schlecht. Ein Rawenclaw, den Charlie erkannte, lag zur Hälfte auf dem Boden. Doch dafür war die Tanzfläche wie zu vor überfüllt und ein Stimmengewirr, Gelächter und die Band, die versuchte das alles zu übertönen, schallte von den Wänden wieder.

"Danke", meinte sie als Ron sich ihr gegenüber setzte und sie leerte sogleich das Glas bis zur Hälfte.

"Vorsicht Charlie", meinte Ron lachend, "Ein wenig langsamer."

"Geht klar", meinte diese grinsend und setzte das Glas ab, "Oh der Song ist gut. Komm"

Schon war sie aufgesprungen und zog Ron auf die Beine, der sie verwundert an sah, doch sich sogleich mitziehen ließ. Aus einem Song wurden zwei und noch sechs andere folgten. Erst als das erste langsame Lied gespielt wurde, bleib Charlie plötzlich stehen und sah Ron unsicher an, doch dieser legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich.

"Du gestattest doch?", meinte er lächelnd, und sie selber brachte gerade nur ein nicken zu Stande. Er legte noch seinen anderen Arm um sie und sie schmiegte sich so richtig an ihn an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss das unbekannte Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Doch irgendwas ließ sie die Augen öffnen und Charlie wusste nicht wieso, doch durch die ganzen Tanzenden konnte sie trotzdem, die sturmgrauen Augen sehen, die sie fixierten und ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Was sollte dieser stechende und eindringliche Blick? Sie verstand ihn nicht und doch war ihr unangenehm zu Mute.

Sie versuchte das Gefühl was falsch zu machen, zu ignorieren und drehte sich weg. Erst als sie sich nachher wieder setzten, merkte sie wie schlecht ihr geworden war.

"Ich kann nicht", rief Ron plötzlich und Charlie blickte auf und sah das er seinem Freund Harry Potter abwinkte, doch das war ihre Chance.

"Ach was, geh nur zu ihm. Ich gehe derweil ein wenig frische Luft schnappen"

"Aber-"

"Ron, ist echt in Ordnung.", sagte sie lächelnd und auch er nickte nun lächelnd.

"Also bis in ein paar Minuten. Ich komm sofort wieder", sagte er und stand auf. Als er weg war, erhob auch Charlie sich, doch sie stolperte gleich wieder in ihren Stuhl zurück und hielt sich mit zitternden Armen an den Lehnen fest. Sie atmete tief durch und erhob sich ein zweites Mal und ging mit leicht verwirrten Blick aus der Halle hinaus, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und bog in einen der kühlen Gänge wo sie sich dann gegen eine Mauer lehnte und die Augen schloss. Es klang als hätte jemand den ton einer ziemlich klauten Musik abgedreht und man noch immer den Klang im Ohr hat. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen stellte sie sich wieder auf und öffnete die Augen, doch vollkommen erschrocken wurde plötzlich zurück auf die Mauer gedrückt und mit entsetzten Augen starrte sie erneut in diese kalten Augen.

"Draco-"

"Was sollte das?"

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz"

"Und ob du mich verstehst", meinte er scharf und drückte sie an den Schultern so fest an die Wand, das es weh tat.

"Charlie? Las sie sofort los du miese Ratte", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme und schon kam Ron wütend herbeigestürzt, doch Charlie entwand sich schnell seinem Griff und stellte sich vor Draco.

"Ron, nicht!", sagte sie und er bleib wie erstarrt stehen.

"Aber-"

"Bitte. Geh", sagte sie in einem entschuldigendem Ton, "Ich will dir nachher alles erklären"

"Charlie-"

"Hast du nicht zugehört, Weaselby", sagte Draco und einem herausfordernden Ton.

Ron blieb einen Moment noch sprachlos stehen, doch dann sah er Charlie verletzt an, machte am Absatz kehrt und verschwand. Charlie selbst wäre ihm am liebsten sofort hinterhergerannt, doch das konnte sie nun nicht.

"Was sollte das?", sagte sie wütend und wirbelte herum.

"Du fragt mich was das soll?", fauchte Draco, "DU rennst doch mit diesem Ungeziefer herum"

"Hör auf!", rief sie sogleich und im nächsten Moment drückte er sie wieder gegen die Wand.

"Womit soll ich aufhören, Charlie? Mit mir willst du nicht zu diesem Ball aber mit unserem Wiesel schon? Was ist denn nu los mit dir? Mit solchem Pak hast du dich sonst nicht abgeben", sagte er aufgebracht.

"Ich sagte doch sollst aufhören", rief sie erneut und versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entwinden, wobei sie kläglich versagt und es erschöpft aufgab.

"Ich weiß schon woran das liegt. Ich wusste doch gleich das dir Gryffindor nicht gut tut. Du kommst in falsche Kreise, Charlie."

"In falsche Kreise?", schrie sie aufgebracht, "Ach, und meine "Freunde" auf Durmstrang waren gut, was? SIE waren ja NICHT der falsche Umgang, oder?"

"Immer noch besser als dich mit einem Weasley blicken zu lassen", rief er und sie sah ihn verletzt an. Wie konnte er das nur sagen? Er wusste wie es für sie gewesen war? Er hatte es gesehen. Er hatte sie Leiden sehen in ihrer alten Umwelt, hatte gesehen wie sie langsam aber sicher zu Grunde ging und meinte, dass das besser war?

"Lass mich gehen", meinte sie nun ruhig und sah ihn nicht mehr an. Für einen Moment war es still, doch sein Griff lockerte sich kein bisschen.

"Ich sagte, du sollst mich gehen lassen", wiederholte sie.

"Was ist nur aus dir geworden", meinte er schnaubend.

"Aus mir?", meinte sie und funkelte ihn böse an, "Aus mir? Warst du es nicht, der ja so toll war und mir aus der ganzen Scheiße raushalf und bist du es nicht der behauptet das es mir dort besser ging wo ich dabei war, zu verderben als hier, wo ich halbwegs glücklich bin?"

"Ach", sagte er leise mit einem bösen Grinsen, "Freut mich für dich, das du mit deinen neuen Freunden glücklich bist. Doch wie lange, Charlie? Sag mal was halten die von deiner Vergangenheit?"

Charlie schwieg und starrte nur auf seine Brust. Die Antwort wusste er ganz genau.

"Hast du es ihnen gar nicht erzählt? Böses Mädchen", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, "Das sieht dir ja gar nicht ähnlich...Ups. Eigentlich schon"

"Hör auf dich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen", meinte sie kühl.

"Plötzlich magst du meine Art auch nicht mehr? Nun, früher war das doch anders, oder?", meinte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr und sie wusste, das er noch immer grinste.

"Wie war das denn früher Charlie?", sagte er fast flüsternd und sie spürte, wie er sein Bein zwischen ihre drängte, "Draco, bitte. Hör nicht auf."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen atmete sie plötzlich unregelmäßig und schwer und ihre Lippen begann zu zittern. Er sollte sofort aufhören.

"Halt den Mund", meinte sie zittrig.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere hab ich auch nie gesagt du sollst den Mund halten, wenn du so gestöhnt hast, oder?"

"Du weißt wir gehöre zusammen", flüsterte er weiterhin eindringlich begann mit seinen kühlen fingerspitzen ihren Wange zu streicheln und hinterließ eine brennend heiße Spur, "Nur eingestehen musst du es dir noch"

"Red keinen Quatsch", meinte sie nervös, "Du bist mein Cousin"

"Du weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass das vollkommen egal ist. Das ist es auch dir, nur du hast Angst, nicht wahr Charlie?", sagte er und grinste triumphierend, doch was Charlie mehr als alles andere erniedrigte war, das er ihr aus der Seele sprach. Sie hatte Angst, mehr Angst als ein Mensch fühlen durfte und sie hat keine Ahnung was sie dagegen tun sollte.

Draco strich mit seiner Hand nun ihren Körper entlang hinunter und Charlie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und da hielt er sie an der Hüfte fest.

"Zier dich nicht so", meinte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Während er ihrem Mund immer näher kam, wurde ihr Blick verschwommen und Bilder erschienen ihr vor den Augen. Sie wechselten so schnell, das Charlie am liebsten aufgeschrieen hätte. Sie sah sich mit Draco bei Regen im Gras liegen und spürte sogleich überall wo er sie angefasst hatte einen brennenden Schmerz...Sie lag regungslos auf dem Schulklo, während Julie und Christine versuchten sie auf die Beine zu ziehen...jetzt sah sie sich gehetzt um und verschwand in der Schulküche um Besteck zu klauen.

"HÖR AUF", schrie sie und stieß Draco, den nur noch Millimeter von ihr trennten, mit aller Kraft von sich weg.

Es war plötzlich als würde sie sich selber zusehen. Schwer atmend und mit kreideweißem Gesicht gegen die Wand gedrückt und die Nägel an der Mauer festgekrallt. Und schon sah sie, wie sie verwirrt die Gänge entlang lief. Sie hörte ein paar Stimmen und spürte Blicke die sie ahnungslos anstarrten. Sie spürte wie sie hinfiel, wie ihr Blut über den Arm lief und wie sie wieder aufstand und weiterlief. Erst vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum blieb sie stehen. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie das Passwort hervorkeuchte und dann hineinging. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch insgeheim erhoffte sie sich das Ron da war, doch was glaubte sie eigentlich? Das er ihr hinterherlief . Sie konnte nicht von ihm erwarten das er nach der Aktion noch zu ihr stand und wer war auch tatsächlich nicht da.

Sie schleppte sich die Treppen in den Schlafsaal hoch und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Im nächsten Moment stiegen ihr die Tränen hoch und sie zeigte keine Scheu und ließ sie gewähren. Doch sie riss sich schnell wieder zusammen. Wieso weinte sie denn schon wieder? Hatte sie nicht schon genug geweint und das für nichts? Was passiert ist, ist nun mal passiert und wenn sie sich da die ganze Zeit ausheult bringt das sowieso nichts. Entschlossen setzte sie sich auf und wischte sich ihre Wangen mit ihrem Handrücken trocken. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und stand dann auf, doch wieso sie das tat wusste sie nicht so recht. Doch als sie aufblickte sah sie genau in den Spiegel und eher unbewusst schritt sie zu ihm hin und stellte sich genau davor. Völlig verstört betrachtete sie sich. Sie konnte nicht so recht glauben was sie sah. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr so richtig in den Spiegel gesehen. Leicht zitternd hob sie die Arme und streifte sich ihr Kleid ab.

Durch das sanft, silberne Licht des Mondes schien ihr zierlicher Körper nur noch bleicher zu sein. Ihre Hüftknochen stachen hervor und auch sanfte Hügel der Rippen sah man auf der Brust. Ihre Beine sahen zerbrechlich aus und da sie leicht zitterte besserte das nicht den Anblick. Ihr Busen war zwar nicht klein, aber auch nicht besonders groß, dafür wohl geformt.

Charlie trat noch einen Schritt näher, so das ihre Nasenspitze beinahe den Spiegel berührte und durch ihren Atem, war das Glas sogleich angeschlagen. Ihre Haut Schein zierlich gespannt und sie wirkte durch ihre sanft rötlichen Wangen nur noch bleicher. Ihre sonst so roten Lippen sahen merkwürdig kalt aus. Doch gegen ihre Augen würde sie nie klagen. Es waren die Augen ihrer Mutter und schon immer ihr ganzer Stolz gewesen. Sie sahen verweint aus und ihr Augen Make-up war total verronnen, doch trotzdem leuchteten sie wie türkisfarbene Scheinwerfer.

Schritte aus dem Gang ließen sie zurückschrecken und schnell warf sie sich das Kleid über, doch die Schritte entfernten sich auch wieder. Das Gefühl von Erschöpftheit kam so plötzlich über sei das sie sich gerade noch zu ihrem bett schleppen konnte und sich darauf fallen ließ. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte Ron, der einzige der sie so richtig hier beachtet hatte, vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, doch sie hat die Sache mit Draco klären müssen. Er benahm sich zwar manchmal wirklich wie ein Arsch, doch sie wusste es besser. Er konnte anders sein. Er hatte sie verteidigt auf Durmstrang, wo andere sie schon aufgegeben hatten. Doch wieso musste er glauben, sich alles erlauben zu dürfen? Er sollte nicht denken, das er über sie bestimmen konnte. Sie hatte ein eigenes Leben und musste hierbei einiges nachholen. Doch sie konnte Draco auch nicht abweisen. Er war der einzige der sie wirklich kannte und verstand.

Sie wusste nicht was sie von dem halten sollte, was er gesagt hatte. Es machte ihr Angst und ein Gefühl das es falsch sei, beschlich sie.

Entschieden schüttelte Charlie den Kopf und vertrieb die Gedanken so gut wie möglich um dann Minuten später einzuschlafen.

**So hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das ihr mir reviewt;-)  
Vielleicht ist es seltsam das ich Ron und Charlie so schnell wieder trenne, aber es soll keine dieser typischen Romanzen werden, die einfach zu gut sind um wahr zu sein. ich möchte es ein wenig realer gestalten. Das heißt aber nicht dass es so bleibt ). Hoffe ihr mögt das Chapter trotzdem.**

Liebe Grüße,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	6. Schmerzende Küsse und eiskalte Liebe

"Miss Hamilton? Könnten sie mir vielleicht die Frage beantworten oder haben sie besseres zu tun als mir zuzuhören?", meinte Prof. McGonnagal verärgert, nachdem sie schon seit 2 Minuten wartete das Charlie ihr endlich beantwortete, wieso man Gegenstände nicht in Menschen verwandeln konnte.

"Ähm tut mir Leid ich war gerade etwas in meinen Gedanken versunken"

"So viel habe ich auch schon mitbekommen", meinte McGonnagal schnaubend. Doch sogleich betrachtete sie Charlie stirnrunzelnd, da diese plötzlich zu zittern begann, "Ist ihnen nicht wohl?"

"Mir ist nur ein wenig...Übel", meinte Charlie und zwinkerte ein paar Mal, das sie immer mehr verschwommen sah.  
"Nun dann gehen sie bitte in den Krankenflügel", meinte McGonnagal und sah sie misstrauisch an. Knapp nickend erhob sich Charlie und verschwand aus der Klasse. Draußen musste sie sich sogleich an die Wand stützen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Was war nur mit ihr los?

Sie hatte nicht vor in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und ein paar Schritte weiter, war dieses unangenehme Gefühl auch wieder weg und sie konnte auch wieder klar sehen. Tief seufzend blickte sie aus dem Fenster, wo sich die schneebedeckten Ländereien von Hogwarts niederstreckten. Sie bekam nur vage mit, wie nach einer Zeit die Glocke läutete und Schüler an ihr vorbeiströmten. Da nun Mittag war, hatte sie es nicht eilig und mit einem seligen, aber doch fast leeren Blick starrte sie auf den eingefroren See.  
Auch als sie spürte, wie sich Hände um ihre Hüften legten und gleich darauf ein Körper sich an ihren schmiegte, zuckte sie nicht zurück, sondern blickte nur starr voraus.  
Bilder von der gestrigen Nacht, drängten sich vor ihre Augen und sie presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Ball war nun schon eine Woche her und als sie am Tag danach aufwachte, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie ihren Körper verlassen. Sie sah sich nur noch selber zu, wie sie sich Draco hingab und ja...man konnte es so nennen...ihr Wille war unter der eisernen Last gebrochen.

Sie spürte wie seine kühlen Lippen leicht ihren Nacken kitzelten und hinüber zu ihrem Ohr streiften.

"Morgen Charlie", hauchte er. "Guten Morgen Draco", sagte sie seltsam monoton, doch noch immer hatte sie dieses leere Lächeln auf den Lippen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und ihr Blick wanderte hoch zu seinen sturmgrauen Augen die sie zufrieden ansahen. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herab und sein Mund erfasste ihren und fast quälend langsam trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, bevor sie wieder aufeinander schlossen, Es gab Momente wo Chalie's Verstand durchkam und sie von einem Ekel erfasst wurde, doch die vergingen so schnell wie sie kamen. Sanft drängte er seine Zungen zwischen ihre Lippen und sie gewährte es ihm. Er drückte sie gegen das Fenstersims und seine Hand wanderte an ihrer Bluse entlang und mit leichter Hand öffnete er ein paar Knöpfe, doch sie hob stoppend ihre Arme.  
"Nicht hier Draco", keuchte sie, obwohl sie lieber 'hör auf' gesagt hätte, doch das tat sie nicht.

Tatsächlich hörte er für einen Moment auf und schien nachzudenken. Dann nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, bis sie bei einer Tür angekommen waren und sie beide eintraten. Verblüfft und doch stirnrunzelnd blickte sie sich um.  
"Das Jungsklo...wie einfallsreich, Draco"

"Ist doch auch egal", meinte dieser lachend und schob sie leicht in eines der Klos hinein und schloss dir Tür, "Besser als draußen, mitten am Gang. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und doch überkam sie eine stille und schmerzende Lust. Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herab. Ihr kühler Atem, strich über sein Gesicht und wie von selbst blickte er auf ihre angefeuchteten Lippen und ein fast unscheinbares Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle.

"Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig Charlie", meinte er und während sie mit ihren Lippen über seine strich, spürte er sie grinsen. Im nächsten Moment auch legte er seine Hände auf ihre Arme und drückte sie leicht, während er entschlossen seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Charlies Arme glitten zu seinen Schultern und streiften seinen Umhang ab. Dann begann sie langsam sein Hemd zu öffnen, doch sie unterbrach sie und stieß ihn von sich. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und stieß gegen die Wand und ihn nächsten Moment war Charlie wieder bei ihm und bestimmt küsste sie ihn wieder. Ihre Hand strich über sein Gesicht und mit ihren kühlen Fingerkuppen flog sie über seinen Hals drüber, während er selbst ihre Bluse vollends öffnete und sie lose an ihren Armen runter hang. Plötzlich stieß er sie nach hinten und sie waren wieder in der ursprünglichen Position und das unkontrollierte hin und herfetzen folgte noch einige Male. Er glitt an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang und automatisch winkelte Charlie ihr Bein an. Er glitt mit seiner Hand zu ihrem Po und während seine andere Hand versuchte ihren Rock zu öffnen, vernahmen sie beide das läuten von der Glocke. Im selben Moment stockte Draco und blickte genervt auf.

"Nicht doch! Wieso gerade jetzt"

"Bleib doch einfach"

"Geht nicht. Ich hab MacGonnagal und die reißt mir den Kopf ab wenn ich zu spät komme."  
"Dann geh", meinte sie und küsste ihn noch mal schnell und knöpfte dann lächelnd sein Hemd zu und hob seinen Umhang auf.  
"Das verschieben wir auf nachher", meiner er dann gequält grinsend und trat hinaus und Charlie hörte wie er das Klo ganz verließ und im nächsten Moment schüttelte sie es am ganzen Leib. Sie hasste es. Das Gefühl wenn er fort war. Das plötzliche Wissen etwas falsches zu tun, etwas gegen ihre Überzeugung zu tun, welches aber so schnell wieder verflog. Sie zog sich unterwegs zum Spiegel und hielt dort an. Sie drehte das Wasser auf und wusch ihr Gesicht. Es war echt zum kotzen, doch sogleich schreckte sie auf als sie hörte das die Tür wieder aufging und wem sie im Spiegel erstarrt stehen sah, ließ auch sie stutzen. Sie knöpfte schnell ihre Bluse fertig zu und drehte sich um.

"Ron-"

"Malfoy ist doch gerade aus dem Klo gekommen. Habt ihr etwa...", fragte er stockend. "Also-"

"Ist mir ja auch egal", meinte er kühl und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Bitte Ron, lass es mir dir erklären. Bitte nur-"

"Könntest du bitte gehen? Ich muss mal", meinte er jedoch und sah sie nicht an. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich sein, doch seine Stimme klang verletzt. Doch auch sie war es. Seit dem Vorfall beim Ball war er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen und wenn sie ihn ansah, blickte er weg. Sie konnte es ihm nicht Übel nehmen. Doch der Schmerz, etwas wichtiges zu verlieren bohrte sich jedes Mal aufs neue durch ihre Brust.

"Es tut mir doch Leid", flüsterte sie kaum merklich, aber blickte auf zu ihr. Sie richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch um sich selbst zu beruhigen, "Auf Wiedersehen...Ron"

Dann, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten ging sie an ihm vorbei ohne in nochmals anzusehen und verließ den Raum.

Die nächsten beiden Wochen auf Hogwarts änderten sich drastisch für Charlie und ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie musste sich daran gewöhnen. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit Draco. Sie machte immer weniger für die Schule und die anderen Gryffindors sahen sie nur an, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Auch hatte ihr Draco drei Mädchen aus seinem Haus vorgestellt. Er meinte, der Umgang mit ihnen wäre besser als mit jedem anderen Gryffindor. Charlie sah das nicht so, doch sie sagte nichts. Die Mädchen, Jessy, Alissa und Angie, waren kühle Wesen, von denen Charlie den Eindruck hatte, das ihnen nur Leute wichtig war, von denen sie Nutzen ziehen konnten. Doch meinten sie, das ihnen Freunde von Draco willkommen seien und trotzdem konnte das Charlie nicht beruhigen. Sie merkte das sie langsam selber so gleich gültig in den Tag hineinlebte.

Es ging ihr jedoch immer schlechter. Wenn sie alleine war, kam es ihr vor, als würde ihre Seele schreien. Sie wusste nicht was sei tun sollte. Ihre Arme und Beine begannen schrecklich zu jucken und sie kratzte sich manchmal auch blutig. Sie ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, versuchte sich abzulenken und war auch kurz davor sich wieder schlimmer selbst zu verletzen. Es würde erleichternd sein, dachte sie sich jedes Mal, doch die Angst konnte sie nicht überwinden. Noch nicht zu mindest.

In der letzten Schulwoche vor den Ferien saß sie nach dem Unterricht mit ihren neuen Freundinnen beim See. Dick eingehüllt und den Umhang festumklammernd, saßen sie da und rauchten. Charlie sah desinteressiert den Schülern zu, die auf dem gefrorenen Eis herumalberten.

"Scheiß Schule. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr", meinte Jessy verärgert. "Ich bin so froh wenn ich endlich heim fahre. Vater meint er hätte eine Überraschung für mich", meinte Angie und änderte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Farbe des Lackes auf ihren Fingern.

"Bleibst du da Charlie?", fragte Jessy dann.

"Ja ich denke schon", meinte ich und sah sie abwesen an.

"Du ärmste. In Gryffindor muss es ja schrecklich sein zu Weihnachten", meinte Alissa.

"Hmm", murmelte Charlie nur, doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Es würde nicht anders werden als sonst. Mit den anderen Gryffindors hatte sie nichts zu tun. Es würde für sie keinen Unterschied machen.

"Gehen wir", meinte Jessy dann und warf ihren Zigarettenstummel achtlos ins Wasser und erhob sich. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss hoch zum Abendessen.

Als Charlie nach dem Essen in ihren Schlafsaal gehen wollte, fiel ihr auf das sie ihren Schal verloren hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag er noch beim See, dachte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, wo sie gesessen waren. Es war schon recht dunkel und der Mond schimmerte schon auf dem blauen Abendhimmel. Charlie sah gleich ihren roten Schal. Sie schnappte ihn sich und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als sie was bemerkte beim aufstehen. Aber das konnte jetzt nicht sein. Sie hatte es doch geschafft, nicht über das nachzudenken. Es schmerzte doch, ermahnte sie sich selbst.  
Ron war gerade dabei übers Eis zu gehen. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken, doch Charlie wunderte es, dass er alleine unterwegs war. Sie wollte gerade umdrehen, als sie etwas hörte, was ihr das Herz still stehen ließ. Hatte sie sich verhört? Sie drehte sich schnell um. Nein hatte sie nicht.

Es war ein Eisbrechen gewesen und dann ein markschütternder Schrei. Und tatsächlich konnte sie Ron nicht mehr sehen und nur bei genauerem betrachten sah sie ein Loch in der dicken Eisdecke. Charlie zögerte nicht, sondern ließ den Schal und ihre Tasche fallen und sprang auf das Eis. Sie dachte beim Laufen nicht daran das auch sie einbrechen könnte oder es war ihr einfach egal. Kurz vor dem Loch wurde sie langsamer und ließ sich dann auf die Knie und schließlich ganz aufs Eis fallen und stützte sich mit den Armen vor dem Loch ab.  
"RON", schrie sie und blickte sich erschrocken um, "RON. BITTE WO BIST DU?"

Ohne sich sicher zu sein fuhr sie mit den armen in das grauenhaft kalte Wasser, doch sie griff ins Leere. Sie fasste hektisch umher und ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war so schnell geschehen. Sie realisierte das Ganze noch nicht so richtig und doch hatte sie panische Angst. Wieso in Merlins Namen musste das jetzt geschehen, wo keiner da war der ihr helfen konnte? Als sie dann fast drohte selbst hinein zukippen, da sich schon fast ihr ganzer Oberkörper in dem Wasser befand, erfasste sie etwas und ohne zu überlegen zog sie so fest es ihr möglich daran. Und da erkannte sie ihn bereits. Vor Schrecken hätte sie ihn fast wieder losgelassen. Doch sie packte ihn fest am Umhang und ließ sich zurückfallen um ihn rauszukriegen. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Erschöpft erhob sie sich und sah ihn hilflos an. Er zitterte heftig und begann sich zu krümmen. Sein Atem war knapp und aufstoßend, seine mittlerweile blaue Haut schien erfroren.

"Ron bitte", meinte sie flehend und merkte erst jetzt das sie weinte, "Tu mir das nicht an. Bitte Ron." Sie zog sich schnell ihren Umhang und ihren Pullover aus und zog Ron bei den Schultern hoch und umarmte ihn fest. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz als sie seinen kalten Körper spürte, doch sie drückte ihn nur noch fester an sich. Er fing leicht an zu husten, doch sie spürte einen kaum merkbaren Druck von seinen Armen ausgehend.

"Ron bitte, bleib bei mir", flehte sie leise wimmernd.

Plötzlich hörte sie von weit weg, jemanden lachen und als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie Schüler, die gerade herabkamen, doch die hatten sie nicht bemerkt.

"HILFE!", schrie sie so laut es ihr möglich war, "BITTE! HELFT IHM DOCH"

Und tatsächlich blieben die Schüler verdutzt stehen und als Charlie weiterschrie bemerkten sie sie. Es schien als würden sie einen Moment nachdenken, doch dann begannen sie hinab zu rennen zu ihr. Charlie kannte den einen der beiden Jungs. Es war Potter gewesen, doch den Namen von den anderen wusste sie nicht. Potter sah zuerst mit geweiteten Augen auf Ron, bevor er sich ihr zuwendete.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er atemlos, obwohl es mehr als offensichtlich war.

"Jetzt nimm ihn endlich. Bringt ihn hoch zum Schloss. Er erfriert noch", flehte Charlie und wild nickend nahmen ihn die Beiden vorsichtig bei den Armen und halfen ihm auf.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Potter und sah Charlie an.

"Ja, geh endlich", meinte diese und mit schnellen Schritten entfernten sie sich hoch zum Schloss. Am liebsten wäre sie nachgelaufen, doch ihr fehlte entschieden die Kraft dafür. Sie war von einem Moment auf den nächsten schrecklich Müde geworden und ihre Erschöpftheit war unerträglich. Sie zitterte nun selbst am ganzen Körper und ihre durchnässte Kleidung die ihr auf der Brust klebte, war da keine Hilfe. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, doch plötzlich kippte sie um und mit einem Schlag wurde alles dunkel.

Sie schlug mit einem Mal die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als sie unkontrolliert schnell die Luft einzog. Sie starrte in die Dunkelheit und nur durch das sanfte Licht des Mondes sah sie überhaupt etwas. Sie setzte sich so schnell es ihr möglich war auf und setzte sich um. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie im Krankenflügel lag. Doch sie wusste nicht wieso. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Ihr war nur schrecklich heiß also schlug sie die decke auf, hüpfte aus dem Bett und öffnete die Vorhänge die ihr Bett umgaben.. Doch es störte sie nicht hier zu sein. Sie mochte es, wenn es ruhig und friedlich um sie war, und dafür eignete sich ein Krankenflügel doch optimal. Doch etwas ließ sie die Stirn runzeln. Bei dem Bett gegenüber waren die Vorhänge ebenfalls zugezogen und da es sonst nicht so war, nahm sie an das da wer lag.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ihre Neugierde trieb sie hinüber um nachzusehen. Etwas zögern hob sie die Hand und schob den Vorhang zu Seite und lugte hinein, doch weil sie nichts erkannt, öffnete sie ihn ganz.

"Ron", flüsterte sie erschrocken und wich unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Unkontrollierbare Kälteschauer rannen ihren Rücken auf und ab und sie schluckte schwer. Er sah blas aus, sehr blass. Doch auch friedlich, wie er so da lag. Die Augen sanft geschlossen und der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kaum merkbar. Nur die Tatsache das er aussah, als wäre er tot, passte nicht in Charlie' s Vorstellungen, von einem friedvollen Bild.

Ohne zu wissen was sie tat ging sie zu ihm hin und stellte sich nah an sein Bett und legte ihre Hände behutsam an der Bettkante ineinander und betrachtete ihn mit leicht geneigtem Kopf. Sie begann mit ihrem Blick von seinem etwas längerem, feuerrotem Haar, fuhr weiter zu seiner zierlichen Stirn, seine Nase hinab zu seinen wohlgeformten Lippen bis zu seinem nachdenklichen Kinn. Sie sah noch etwas von seinem dünnen, aber festem Hals und den Rest versteckte eine richtige dicke Decke. Charlie bemerkte jedoch, das seitlich vom bett seine leblose Hand hinunterhing. Sie konnte nicht anders und erinnerte sich an den Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und ohne es zu merken, fuhren ihre Finger zu seiner Hand und glitten vorsichtig zwischen sein. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt das sie zitterte. Der plötzliche Druck, der auf ihre Hand ausgeübt wurde ließ sie aufblicken und auch sogleich schlug Ron die Augen auf und Charlie durchfuhr es wie ein eiskalter Stich und sie riss sich von Ron los und wich zurück. Sie schloss fest die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf als würde sie das was sie sah loswerden wollen.  
Sie sah eine Menge Schnee um sie herum und da dann ihr roter Schal auf blitzen. Sie war beim See...beim eingefrorenem See...es war Abend und da war er...Ron er ging übers Eis...er schrie und Charlie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen...Sie sah sich selber zu ihm rennen, sich auf den Boden stürzend und verzweifelt ihn suchend, sie sieht sich seine Arme fassen und heraus ziehen...

Am liebsten hätte Charlie geschrieen, doch bevor es unerträglich wurde, hörte es auch wieder auf und sie sah nur schwarze Dunkelheit als sie die Augen öffnete, bis sie sich wieder an den Krankenflügel. Wie von selbst blickte sie wieder zu Ron, der sie gebannt anstarrte. Sie glaubte es zu mindest. Doch es war ihr auch egal. Sie ging schnell wieder zu ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen, als wollte sie sehen, ob er wirklich da war. Dann nahm sie ihn bei den Schultern und zog ihn, noch immer, ohne etwas zu sagen, in eine Umarmung.

****

Hoffe, das Chapter gefällt euch und reviewts mir brav )

Dann gehts auch schnell weiter.

Liebe Grüße,

Elisabeth Courtney  



	7. Bittere Vergangenheit

**So das hat jetzt ein bissi auf sich warten lassen, dafür ist das nächste Chapter schon fertig und wartet nur darauf gelesen zu werden ). Viel Spaß einmal mit dem hier :**

"Charlie? Charlie! Ich red mit dir, hörst du mir mal endlich zu!", drang plötzlich eine Stimme zu ihr durch. Sie saß in der Bibliothek um ihre Geschichtshausaufgaben zu machen, aber weit war sie nicht gekommen, da sie in ihren Gedanken versunken war und wurde nun jedoch von Draco zurück in das Hier und Jetzt geholt.

"Hmm? Tut mir Leid. Ich war nicht so ganz bei der Sache"

"Wäre mir beinahe entgangen", meinte Draco sarkastisch "Ich hab dich gefragt ob ich über die Weihnachtsferien da bleiben soll. Ich mein, Vater meinte er könnte meine Hilfe gebrauchen und-"

"Dann solltest du gehen", meinte sie schnell. Seiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell und wegen seinem misstrauischem Blick fügte sie noch hinzu, "Ich meine dein Vater ist sowieso im Moment nicht so begeistert von mir. Da ich ja nach Gryffindor gekommen bin und wenn er dann auch noch hört, dass ich dich davon abhalte, ihm bei der Arbeit zu helfen, hab ichs mir vollends bei ihm vertan."

"Hmm, du hast recht", meinte er, anscheinend mit dem Argument vollends zufrieden und Charlie atmete innerlich entspannt auf., "Schade das du nicht mitkommen kannst."

"Finde ich auch", log sie und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und wieder mal hatte sie ihm am Haken. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Charlie erwiderte den Kuss, aber nicht länger als nötig, "Also...du lenkst mich nur ab. Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben noch machen. Wir sehen uns ja später"

"Naja die Mittagspause hat doch gerade erst angefangen. Wollen wir nicht-"

"Vergiss es. Ich mach sowieso schon viel zu wenig für die Schule. Tut mir Leid", meinte sie als er sie schmollend ansah, doch dann stand er auf.

"Na gut", meinte er grinsend, "Dafür erwarte ich dich nachher aber nackt in meinem Zimmer"

Sie lachte künstlich und er verschwand. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster. Seit dem Vorfall am See haben sich ihre Ansichten geändert. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht im Krankenflügel bei Ron am Bett gesessen und während er schlief, hatte sie viel nachgedacht. Sie hat bemerkt, dass Draco nicht sie in der Hand hatte, sondern dass sie, wenn sie wollte, mit spielen konnte wie mit einer Marionette. Solange sie ihm gab was er wollte, tat er alles für sie. Lange würde sie dass zwar nicht mehr mitmachen wollen, aber somit hatte sie derweil ihre Ruhe. Uns sie wich seinen Brührungen so geschickt aus, dass es ihm anscheinend nicht auffiel.

Seit dem Unfall am See waren nun vier Tage vergangen und Ron war noch immer im Krankenflügel, doch sollte er morgen gehen dürfen. Sie hatte die letzten Nächte sich zu ihm hinunter geschlichen. Nicht um mit ihm zu reden. Sie wüsste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Nur ihm beim schlafen zuzusehen und seine warme Hand zu halten. Wenn er aufwachte, verschwand sie, doch dass war bis jetzt nur ein Mal passiert, sonst ging sie immer rechtzeitig wieder hoch in den Turm. Sie war zwar Tags über schrecklich müde, doch der Gedanke bei ihm zu sein, war das einzige was sie bei Laune hielt.   
Sie seufzte erneut und kümmerte sich nun endlich um ihren Aufsatz.

Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter. Jetzt im Winter war es in den Kerkern besonders kalt. Sie konnte sich endlich von Draco loseisen und war nun auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Sie überquerte gerade die Eingangshalle, doch blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen. Genau wie ihr gegenüber, Ron. Doch es war nicht zu übersehen, woher sie gerade kam, also schnaubte er nur und trat ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Schloss.  
Nein, dachte sie, Ich kanns mir nicht schon wieder versauen.

Mit zügigen Schritten folgte sie ihm aus den Schloss.

"Ron warte", rief sie und hatte ihn schnell eingeholt und stellte sich keuchend vor ihm hin. Während er warm eingepackt war, fing sie in ihrer Schuluniform an zu zittern. Den Umhang hatte sie natürlich vergessen. Andererseits hatte sie auch nicht angenommen, bei der eisigen Kälte das Schloss zu verlassen.

"Was willst du?", fragte er genervt.

"I-ich dachte du kommst erst morgen aus dem Krankenflügel", meinte sie schnell.

"Sollte ich auch, aber weißt du wie egal mir das ist? Ich hab es dort nicht mehr ausgehalten"

"Es ist aber nicht gut dass du hier draußen bist in der Kälte", meinte sie und er sah sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Stimmt schon, im Moment konnte dass aus ihrer Lage nicht sehr überzeugend klingen. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Gerade du willst mir sagen was richtig oder falsch ist?", meinte er kalt und sie wusste nun tatsächlich nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und sah ihn nur entgeistert an. Er schnaubte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei. Für einen Moment schien sie wie erstarrt. Sie wusste selber nicht was sie da geritten hatte, doch plötzlich drehte sie sich in seine Richtung.

"Du hast Recht.", meinte sie dann und er blieb tatsächlich stehen. Ihre Stimme zitterte, doch das war nicht wegen der Kälte, "Gerade weil ich immer alles Falsch mache bin ich hier in Hogwarts gelandet."

Er drehte sich nun um und sah sie lange an. Vielleicht hatte das Bild was er vor sich sah, Mitleid in ihm geweckt und er war deswegen nicht weitergegangen. Wie sie da mitten im Schnee stand, mit zittrigen Knien und schon leicht blauen Lippen, hätte so manchen gerührt, doch er wusste nicht genau ob es das war.

"Ich hatte gehofft es hier besser zu machen", fuhr sie fort, "Doch dem ist anscheinend nicht so. Glaub mir Ron und vielleicht fühlst du dich damit besser... mir geht's nicht gut. Ich bin alles andere als glücklich. Doch ich bereue es keine Sekunde hier zu sein. Und auch wenn es noch schlimmer wird, und ich weiß dass es immer schlimmer werden kann, reicht mir die Tatsache dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Das hat mir gezeigt, dass es doch möglich ist, dass etwas Gutes einem einfach so über den Weg laufen kann. Ich habe lange die Hoffnung daran verloren gehabt. Dafür möchte ich dir danken"

Sie merkte das ihr eine Träne die Wange entlanglief, doch sie wischte sie schnell weg, da sie eine schreckliche Brennspur auf ihrer gefrorenen Haut hinterließ.  
Es folgte eine kurze Stille und Charlie hielt ihre Tränen mit größter Mühe zurück. Nicht nur weil sie nicht vor ihm weinen wollte, doch es war auch so schon kalt genug.

"Du bist dümmer als ich dachte. Weißt du das?", sagte er plötzlich und ihr Puls der raste, schien plötzlich nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein.. Mit allem hätte sie gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem. Er kam mit zügigen Schritten zu ihr hin und sie blickte zu ihm hoch in seine Augen.

"Was?", fragte sie unsicher, ob sie sich doch nicht verhört hatte.

"Du bist schrecklich dumm", meinte er dann und legte seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange, "Wenn du denkst, dass es mich glücklich macht, wenn es dir schlecht geht."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und ihre Lippen zitterten nur noch heftiger, doch dann, sie wusste selber nicht genau wieso, sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen und fing heftig an zu schluchzen. Schon lange oder vielleicht überhaupt noch nie, hatte sie so bitter geweint. Doch es war ihr egal und es wurde nur noch heftiger als er seine Arme fest um sie legte und sie an sich drückte. Es war als würden all ihre Gefühle die sie so stark unterdrückt hatet, auf einmal herausplatzen wollen und lange standen sie so da und er sagte nichts. Er tat nichts, solange bis ihr weinen immer leiser wurde und dann langsam erstarb. Dann erst blickte er sie lächelnd an und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

"Wollen wir uns nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zum warmen Kamin setzten? Ich möchte nicht das du mir hier erfrierst", sagte er fast flüstern und sie nickte nur. Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und da es weit nach Mitternacht war, saß niemand mehr darin, worüber sie beide froh waren. Im Kamin brannte nur mehr die Glut, trotzdem war es wundervoll warm und ihre Wangen färbten sich knallrot. Während Ron sich um den Kamin kümmerte, ließ sie sich auf einen der gemütlichen Chintzsessel fallen. In wenigen Minuten prasselte fröhlich wieder ein Feuer und ein neuer Wärmeschwall durchzog den Raum, wogegen beide nichts einzuwenden hatten. Ron legte seinen Umhang, Schal und Haube ab und wollte sich gerade ihr gegenübersetzen, doch sah er ihren erwartungsvollen Blick und setzte sich zu ihr in den Sessel. Er legte den Arm um sie und sie ließ ihre Beine über seine. Charlie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust gleiten und so saßen sie eine Zeit lang da und dachten nach. Beide verloren jegliches Zeitgefühl und irgendwann fühlte sich Charlie so geborgen wie noch nie und sie empfand ein solches Vertrauen zu ihm, wie noch zu keinem Menschen davor. Es war sein Herzschlag, der sie beruhigte.

"Ich war nie in Beauxbaton", begann sie plötzlich, "Aber das werdet ihr bestimmt schon alle bemerkt haben."

Er sagte nichts und forderte sie auf keine Art zum weiterreden auf, sondern zeigte ihr, dadurch, dass er ganz ruhig blieb, dass er ihr zuhörte.

"Ich war auf Durmstrang. Doch dort ist es anders. Ich weiß nicht was du schon alles über die Schule gehört hast, aber nur wer dort war, kann eine Ahnung davon haben, wie es tatsächlich abläuft. Es ist eine Mischung aus Korruption, Erpressung und dem schlichtem Bösen. Wenn du dich dem Willen der Schule hingabst, so ging es dir gut, doch wenn nicht...es gab manche die sich auflehnten, doch ihr Wille war schnell gebrochen. So wie auch meiner. Natürlich gibt es Schüler, sogar viele, die es schafften sich aus allem raus zuhalten, ohne aufzufallen, doch ich gehörte nicht zu denen.  
Es war schrecklich mit elf Jahren dort hinzukommen. Ich wurde aus einem wundervollen Traum gerissen und in die kalte Realität gesteckt, die in Durmstrang herrschte. Ich hatte Angst, doch lernte ich schnell, dass wenn ich mich anpasste, ich das Beste aus der Lage machen konnte, also gab ich bei allem nach und tat was man mir sagte. Das Anpassen wurde mir aber auch zum Verhängnis. Ich hatte wie gesagt keine Willen mehr, aber auch keinen Stolz und die Würde vor mir selbst verlor ich schnell. Ich wurde wie ein Objekt behandelt und ich nahm es dahin...Ich habe Dinge getan, die sich Mädchen wie Hermine Granger oder Parvati Patil in ihrer Welt gar nicht vorstellen können und bei Merlin wünsche ich das keinem."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Charlie dachte sie hätte für heute genug Tränen vergossen, doch anscheinend stiegen ihr wieder welche hoch, die sie schwer runterschluckte.

"Aber du wirst verrückt nach einer Zeit wenn du nichts hast, mit dem du dem Alltag entfliehen kannst. Eines Tages kam dann Peter und gab uns was. Peter war einer der schlimmsten Schüler von Durmstrang. Die Lehrer wussten, was er alles tat, es war einfach nur mehr widerlich, doch manchmal glaubte ich, das selbst die Angst vor ihm hatten...er kam zu uns und drückte uns allen eine Pille in die Hand. Ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an, da ich so was nicht kannte und nicht wusste, was ich damit machen sollte, doch er meinte nur ich soll keine blöden Fragen stellen und sie einfach schlucken. Und das tat ich. Und das Gefühl...es war so als würde ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder leben. Es schärfte meine Sinne. Als hätte ich endlich wieder atmen, hören und riechen können. Es war damals einfach unglaublich. Und natürlich wollten wir mehr. Wenn du Drogen nimmst, gibt es keine Beschränkung mehr von Raum und Zeit. Du fühlst dich frei in jeder Hinsicht. Du kannst Farben schmecken und Töne fühlen. Du hast Halluzinationen. Alles was dir zum glücklich sein fehlt, erscheint plötzlich.  
Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, oder vielleicht auch nicht, das gebrochene Menschen, die zu Boden geworden wurden und noch immer tagtäglich getreten werden, nichts schlechtes bei so etwas sahen. Es war fast wie eine Erlösung. Ich war echt so naiv zu denken, dass so nun mal das richtige Leben ist. Dass jeder, der in dieser trostlosen Welt überleben wollte, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden, Drogen nahm, also sah ich nichts schlechtes dabei und kritisierte sie nie. Natürlich hatte ich auch schlechte Erfahrungen, wenn ich drauf war. Mehr als genug sogar. Doch man ging gerne das Risiko ein. Man versuchte es zu mindest. Doch langsam mussten wir schon mehrere Trips auf einmal schlucken um überhaupt noch etwas von dieser schönen anderen Welt zu spüren, doch die Wirkung verblasste, je mehr wir nahmen. Wir mischten noch Packungsweise Schlaftabletten und Aufputschmittel dazu, doch wie gesagt, es hatte beinahe keinen Effekt mehr."

Sie hielt erneut inne. War sie zu weit gegangen? War es richtig ihm alles zu erzählen? Riskierte sie nicht damit auch, aufzufliegen. Dass dann morgen jeder in der Schule über sie bescheid wusste? Doch der Gedanke verflog schnell wieder. Sie spürte den sanften Rhytmus seines Herzens und wie gesagt, sie vertraute ihm.

"Dann begannen wir zu koksen. Es machte einen schmerzunempfindlich und das war es was wir brauchten. Durchs koksen verlor man alle reize. Man war wie betäubt. Doch es wirkt nicht lange und danach geht es einem dreckiger als davor. Ich bekam Angstzustände, schloss mich manchmal stundenlang wo ein und kratzte mich blutig da ich überall auf meiner Haut etwas krabbeln spürte. Und da merkte ich, dass dieser Schmerz eigentlich gut tat...und so...begann ich mich zu ritzen...solange wir kein Rauschgift hatten, war dieser Schmerz meine Droge. Ich war dann schon so weit, das ich fast mehr Wunden als Haut hatte. Als ich dann mal beinahe verblutete, bekamen die anderen Wind davon und einer der älteren Schüler kam zu Kate und mir her und meinte er hätte ne bessere Lösung...die bessere Lösung die er meinte war Heroin."

Ron ließ ihr Zeit und obwohl er über manches was er hörte, zutiefst geschockt war, blieb er ruhig und hörte ihr zu. Es musste schrecklich schwer für sie sein, dass alles zu erzählen, also musste er es mit Zwischenkommentaren nicht noch schlimmer machen. Er konnte sie das Leben von dem sie erzählte, tatsächlich nur grausam vorstellten. Wie anders doch Hogwarts im Gegensatz zu Durmstrang war. Natürlich wurde mal hier und da etwas Ganja geraucht, aber von anderen Drogen hatte er auf Hogwarts nichts gehört.

"Als ich anfing zu fixen war ich noch keine 15. Also in meinem vierten Jahr und es war zu Beginn wirklich toll. Befreiend...beruhigend...betäubend...all das was wir brauchten. Die ersten Monate reichte ein Schuss am Tag um bei Laune zu bleiben, doch dann wurden es immer mehr. Zum Schluss waren wie bei 3-4 Schüssen. Und das kostete auch Galleonen. Die Trips haben wir meistens geschenkt bekommen, doch beim Heroin war das anders. Es war teurer. Wir mussten...gewisse Gegenleistungen erbringen..." sie schluckte schwer und atmete tief durch, "Wenn es uns zu wider wurde, stahlen wir das Geld einfach."

Jetzt hielt sie inne. Sie legte eine Hand vor ihren Mund und Ron wusste, ohne sie anzusehen, dass sie erneut weinte.

"Es geschah kurz vor Ende des 5.Schuljahres...irgendwer, ich weiß bis heute nicht wer, hatte das Zeug schrecklich gestreckt und ich überlebte...aber Kate...Kate nicht. Als ich wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte und mich aufsetzte, lag sie neben mir, noch mit der Spritze im Arm...es war schrecklich...ich schrie sie zuerst an, dass sie mich nicht verarschen sollte... Dann rüttelte ich sie und meinte sie soll endlich was sagen und zum Schluss schlug ich sie, doch sie reagierte nicht Du kannst dir das Gefühl nicht vorstellen...meine beste Freundin lag neben mir und ich konnte tun was ich wollte und sie rührte sich nicht. Die schleichende Ahnung die man mit allen Kräften versucht zu leugnen, dass sie tot ist."

Sie schluchzte auf und zog dann scharf die Luft ein um sich zu beruhigen und sie schaffte es auch nach ein paar Minuten.

"Jedenfalls öffnete mir dass die Augen und ihr Tod rettete mich...ich sah ein, dass es nicht so weiter gehen konnte...Karkaroff, unser Schulleiter, weigerte sich mir zu helfen...er meinte ich hätte mich selber da reingeritten und dass keiner mich gezwungen hatte...so schwand meine Hoffnung wieder und die Wochen verstrichen wieder...weißt du, wenn man auf H ist, kann man nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen aufhören...doch trotzdem bekam ich wieder Mut...ich dachte viel nach was ich denn machen könnte...und da fiel mir Hogwarts ein...die Schule wo ich hätte ursprünglich hingehen sollen, doch wie meine Ausbildung aussah, da hatten weder meine Eltern geschweige denn Ich mitzureden...also schrieb ich an Dumbledore. Ich weiß selber nicht genau woher ich den Glauben nahm, dass er mir helfen könnte. Ich schrieb ihm einen sehr langen Brief. Ich schrieb alles was geschehen war in den letzten Jahren, erzählte ihm jede Kleinigkeit und alle Ereignisse an die ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Und auch von Karkaroff, dass er mir nicht helfen wollte und er nun meine letzte Hoffnung war, da ich nicht wusste wie lange ich dass noch durchhalten würde. Und ich konnte es selber nicht fassen. 3 Wochen vor Schulende stand er dann plötzlich vor mir. Dumbledore tauchte einfach so beim Abendessen auf, lächelte mich auf seine so unglaublich beruhigende Art an und ich wusste ganz genau er würde mir helfen. Als er mir sagte, ich könnte meine Sachen packen gehen und er würde den Rest erledigen , hätte ich fast angefangen zu heulen. So glücklich war ich. Karkaroff fing an zu schreien und fragte, was Dumbledore sich eigentlich erlaubte, doch dieser Mann strahlte von einem auf den anderen Moment eine solche Macht aus, das Karkaroff sich tatsächlich hinsetzte. Zwar stinksauer und noch vor sich herschimpfend, aber er hatte keine Einwände mehr."

"Dumbledore hat dich aus Durmstrang geholt?", meinte Ron beeindruckt und er spürte sie wild nicken.

"Deshalb schätze ich diesen Mann sehr und falls er irgendwann Hilfe braucht, würde ich alle in meiner Macht stehende tun um ihm diese zu geben."

"Ich weiß was du meinst", sagte er dann lächeln, "Was geschah dann als du weg warst aus Durmstrang?"

"Ab nun begannen die härtesten 2 einhalf Monate meines Lebens. Ich kam in eine Entzugsanstalt für junge Hexen und Magier. Ein Entzug verursacht mehr Schmerzen als jeder Fluch den die Zauberwelt je erfunden hat. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich musste mich andauern übergeben, hatte Schweißausbrüche und fiel ständig in Ohnmacht. Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich grausam und mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich in einzelne Splitter zerspringen. Ich litt sehr viel, und manchmal wurde es so schrecklich, da ich nach H schrie und bettelte. Ich riss mir die Haare aufs, kratzte und biss mich blutig und schmiss mich so oft gegen die Wand, bis ich ein Mal fast einen Schädelbruch hatte. Doch mir war alles recht um mich von den anderen Schmerzen abzulenken. Und diese ständige Angst...ich fantasierte...ich sah Dinge die es nicht gab, erzählte den Heilern das mir jemand Schmerz zufügte, obwohl ich dass die ganze Zeit selbst war. Das ganze dauerte knapp einen Monat. Es wurde immer schwächer und schwächer, bis es vorbei war. Ich hatte es soweit geschafft, dass mein Körper das H nicht mehr brauchte. Doch musste ich immer noch dort bleiben, da mein Geist noch nicht dazu ausgereift war, ohne der Droge auszukommen. Und erst da fiel mir auf, wie laut es dort war. Von allen Seiten hörst du Schreie, weinende und flehende Leute und es war fast so als würde ich selber noch das spüren, was diese Hexen und Zauberer spürten. Nach einer Woche kam ich auf eine andere Station, wo die anderen so wie ich nicht mehr drauf waren. Und da stieß ich auf die unterschiedlichsten Leute. Ein paar waren voller Zuversicht und sagte sie würden nie mehr fixen, doch andere erzählten mir begeistert, dass sie sich schon auf den ersten Schuss freuen, wenn sie hier draußen sind. Manche waren wie ich zum ersten Mal hier und andere schon viel öfter. Eine 18 Jährige Hexe, Jessica, war hier nun schon seit 6 Jahren und ist spätestens eine Woche nach der Entlassung wieder Abhängig gewesen. Und von Leuten wie ihr hielt ich mich fern. Ich bekam oft Sehnsucht, wenn ich ihre Geschichten hörte, doch dann fiel mir immer wieder die Sache mit Kate ein und ich schüttelte den Gedanken gleich ab.  
Dann wurde ich entlassen. Zuerst wusste ich nicht wohin, doch dann stand Dumbledore vor mir und führte mich in die Winkelgasse. Meine Eltern haben mir ein kleines Vermögen hinterlassen und wir kauften das nötigste was ich für die Schule brauchte ein und er brachte mich direkt hier her, nach Hogwarts."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause. Ron musste erstmals verdauen was er da alles gehört hat und Charlie musste erneut ihre Vergangenheit verarbeiten, die sie schon für abgeschlossen gehalten hatte.

"Was...was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

"Nach meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts wurden sie umgebracht. Von Todessern", meinte sie, "Sie waren Anhänger des dunklen Lords, aber sie waren keine schlechten Menschen. Sie glaubten zwar an das reine Blut, doch hätten sie nie jemanden dafür ermordet. Und gerade weil sie sich weigerten mussten sie sterben. Als die Wind davon bekamen, würde mich nicht wundern wenn Karkaroff sein Maul nicht halten konnte, dass ich weg war von Durmstrang, begannen sie mich zu suchen und forderten dass ich, wenn ich schon meinen Abschluss nicht machte, sofort eine Todesserin werden müsste. Doch ich wollte nicht. Diese Leute hatten meine Eltern umgebracht und lieber würde ich sterben, als so wie sie zu werden. Zum Glück konnten sie mich aus der Klinik nicht holen und nach Hogwarts können sie nicht."

Das war wieder ein harter Brocken für Ron, doch er sagte natürlich nichts. Dieses Mädchen hatte seiner Meinung nach mehr Leid durchgemacht als dutzende Menschen zusammen und sie hatte Mut bewiesen, sich gegen die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem aufzulehnen.

"Das tut mir Leid mit deinen Eltern", meinte er dann ruhig.

"Das braucht es nicht. Nur ihren Mördern sollte es Leid tun, aber diese Menschen haben ein Herz, schwarz wie Pech und der winzige Funken Menschlichkeit wird ihnen bei der Ausbildung genommen."

"Wo hast du denn nach ihrem Tod gelebt?", fragte er dann und Charlie hatte gehofft er würde nicht fragen. Drogen und Todesser waren eine Sache, aber das was jetzt kam, würde doch etwas härter für ihn sein. Sie schwieg eine Weile und setzte sich dann auf, sah ihn jedoch nicht an, sondern blicke wie gebannt ins Feuer.

"Ich kam zu meinen nächsten Verwandten", meinte sie dann leise, "Den Malfoys."

"Bitte? Du...du bist mit Malfoy verwandt. Okay gut, ich auch, aber nur weit entfernt. Fast alle reinen Zauberfamilien sind miteinander verwandt."

"Bei mir ist es nicht einmal so weit entfernt", nuschelte sie und er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn an, "Er...er ist mein Cousin."

Es folgte erneut eine Stille, aber dieses Mal war es eine vollkommen erdrückende Ruhe, die nur schwer zum Aushalten war.

"Bitte Ron, du musst mich verstehen. Er war in den ganzen Jahren immer für mich da. In den Ferien kümmerte er sich um mich. Wegen der Drogen verlor ich sehr viel an Gewicht und meine Gesundheit wurde in der Schule von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und er päppelte mich in den Ferien wieder auf. Draco kümmerte sich um mich und verteidigte mich, wenn andere mich schon aufgegeben hatten.Er warnte mich vor den Drogen und sagte ich solle es sein lassen. Das ich stark genug wäre und es schaffen würde ohne. Doch ich hörte nie auf ihn. Er war sehr oft in Durmstrang zu Besuch und sah ich immer wieder drauf war und in den Momenten sah ich ihn als Freund und nicht mehr als Cousin. Vielleicht war das mein Fehler, doch ändern kann ich es jetzt nicht."

Ron schwieg noch immer und er sah nicht so aus, als wollte er überhaupt noch was sagen, sondern sein Blick war leer und entgeistert. Charlie hielt das nicht aus.

"Ron", meinte sie und nahm mit ihren Händen seinen Kopf und beugte sich nah zu ihm, "Seit ich dich kenne bis du für mich das wichtigste. Es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich verletzt habe, doch glaub mir, ich bin nicht gern mit Draco, jetzt fühle ich mich schrecklich...doch er war der einzige der meine Vergangenheit kannte und das nützt er aus...ich wollte nicht das er dir was sagt, aus Angst du würdest dich von mir abwenden, doch mit dem was ich hier tat, habe ich genau dass bewirkt, was ich so sehr verhindern wollte. Bitte verzeih mir"

Es folgte eine lange Pause wo keiner was sagte. Charlie, weil sie endlich eine Reaktion erwartete, denn diese angespannte Ruhe machte sie nervös und Ron, weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, doch er wusste, dass er, auch wenn nur wenig war, Verständnin aufbringen konnte. Er blickte sie an, sah in ihre strahlenden Augen, in denen sich das Leid, von dem sie gerade erzählt hatte, widerspiegelte. Er hatte es vorher nie gesehen, doch es war als würde er aus ihnen alles herauslesen können und Mitleid kam erneut in ihm auf. Sie kaute nervös auf ihren Lippen herum und schließlich lächelte er und sie hielt den Atem an.

"Ich wusste gar nicht dass Malfoy auch menschlich sein kann", meinte er dann und sie strahlte ihn an und er wusste dass sie innerlich erleichtert seufzte. Sie ließ sich zurück in seine Arme fallen und schmiegte ihren zierlichen Körper an seinen.

"Ach weißt du, er kann ein wirklich guter Freund sein. Draco hat mir immer zugehört und brachte für vieles Verständnis auf. Ich weiß, dass du seine Einstellung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen nicht nachvollziehen kannst, aber du usst wissen es wurde ihm von Geburt an eingetrichtert, dass sie nicht so viel Wert sind wie Reinblütige und er hat nie ws anderes gelernt. Es hat ihn geprägt und ich verstehe ihn."

"Aber deine Eltern waren doch auch Todesser und du willst kein Ahnhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem sein", meinte Ron stirnrunzelnd. Sie konnte ihm noch so viel gutes von Malfoy erzählen, es fiel ihm nicht leicht seine Meinung über Malfoy zu ändern.

"Bei mir ist es was anderes. Meine Eltern haben mich immer aus dem ganzen rausgehalten. Ich war ihrer Meinung nach viel zu jung um eine Entscheidung zu fällen, ob ich nun Todesser sein will oder nicht und sie hätten mich bestimmt auch jetzt nicht zu was überreden wollen, aber Draco's Vater Lucius drängt ihn schon seit über einem Jahr sich endlich zu entscheiden, doch jetzt hat es auch er aufgeben. Draco möchte kein Todesser sein und Lucius hat das nun eingesehen. Narzissa, meine Tante und seine Mum, hat sich aus dem ganzen rausgehalten und ich glaube insgeheim ist sie froh darüber dass es so gekommen ist"

"Malfoy möchte kein Todesser werden?", fragte Ron verblüfft und Charlie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er konnte es kaum glauben.

"Größtenteils weil er keinem Untertan sein will und für niemanden die Drecksarbeitr machen möchte aber ich glaube, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, dass ihm die vielen Leute, die wegen des dunklen Lords sterben müssen, Leid tun."

Ron konnte sich dass nicht so ganz vorstellen, dass irgendjemand Malfoy Leid tat, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihn um einiges besser kannte als er selbst. Aber eine Sache bedrückte ihn noch und er musste sie los werden.

"Charlie", begann er vorsichtig und wollte die richtigen Worte finden, "Du sagtest das du nicht glücklich mit ihm wärst und eher gezwungener Maßen mit ihm zusammen bist. Aber...aber jetzt wo ich deine Vergangenheit weiß...musst du dich ja nicht mehr länger mit ihm rumquälen, oder?"

Zuerst wurde es ruhig, dann setzte sich Charlie auf und blickte ihn überraschten. Dann jedoch beugte sie sich lächelnd zu ihm runter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. So verschwand ihr Lächeln auch wieder und er spürte ihren aufgeregt, warmen Atem.

"Ron?", fragte sie und er sah sie gespannt an, "Möchtest du mit mir zusammen sein?"

Er nickte.

"Und würdest du dann hinter mir stehen egal was passiert?"

Diesmal zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch er nickte.

"Und versprichst du mir nicht eifersüchtig zu sein? Denn um die Sache mit Draco zu klären ohne, dass irgendetwas schlimmes passiert, wird Zeit brauchen, die du mir geben musst."

Er starrte sie lange an. Würde er das schaffen? Würde er es ertragen sie zusammen mit Malfoy zu sehen, ohne eifersüchtig oder gar wütend zu werden. Doch erneut streifte ihr Atem seine Wange und weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er in ihre tief türkisen Augenblickte konnte er nicht anders, und abermals nickte er.

Jetzt lächelte sie wieder und kam ihm noch näher.

"Das mit uns darf derweil keiner erfahren.", hauchte Charlie und während sie sprach, spürte er wie ihre Lippen seine sanft streiften und er nickte erneut, diesmal aber kaum merklich, ja darauf bedacht, den, auch wenn er nur kaum merklich war, Kontakt zwischen ihren Lippen nicht zu unterbrechen. Und dann spürte er ihre Lippen gänzlich auf seinen, doch sie trennte sie auch gleich wieder und betrachtete ihn genau. Ron, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu atmen, wurde fast wahnsinnig und als er dachte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, spannte sie ihn nicht mehr auf die Folter und küsste ihn erneut. Ron reagierte nur sehr zaghaft, da er nicht gerade im Stande war, sich zu bewegen. Erst als sie ihre Zunge sanft zwischen seine Lippen drängte, wachte er sozusagen auf und legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie tiefer zu sich herunter, während sie ihre Hand über seinen Hals streichen ließ und sie spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Sie hörten plötzlich zwei Stimmen aus den Jungenschlafsälen kommen und Charlie trennte den Kuss, bevor ´Ron es überhaupt verstand.

"Vergiss nicht was du mir versprochen hast", hauchte sie lächelnd, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss und war dann einige Sekunden bevor Harry Potter und Dean Thomas den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten weg.

"Ron, verdammt es ist vier Uhr morgens", meinte Harry gähnend, "Seamus hat so laut geschnarcht, dass wir wach geworden sind. Jetzt wo er verschnupft ist, übertönt der sogar n' Orchester. Hat er dich auch geweckt? Moment...was machst du überhaupt hier solltest du nicht im Krankenflkügel sein? Hermine meinte du wirst erst morgen entlassen."

"Hmm", meinte Ron nachdenklich und starrte zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, "Hab's dort nicht mehr ausgehalten und mich hier in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt"

"Wo starrst du denn die ganze Zeit hin?", meinte Dean und grinste verschlafen, "Erwartest du wen?"

"Wa- oh nein...ich hab nur gerade nachgedacht...bin auch schon ziemlich müde...wollen wir nicht hoch gehen schlafen?"

"Sofern das möglich ist mit Seamus im Zimmer.", meinte Ron und sie hatten wirklich nicht untertrieben. Gähnen zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Seamus, sprach "Silencio" und sogleich erstarb sein Schnarchen.

"Genial", meinte Dean leise lachend, "Wieso kommen wir nicht drauf?"

"Weil ihr meine Intelligenz nicht besitzt", flüsterte Ron grinsend während er sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und es achtlos zu Boden warf.

"Ach und dann bist du aufgewacht oder wie?", meinte Harry und Dean lachte erneut.

"Du fantasierst Ron", meinte Dean, während sich Ron die Schuhe, Socken und Hose auszog und sich in der Boxershorts ins Bett legte, "Dir fehlt ganz einfach der Schlaf"

"Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", meinte Harry grinsend und nun war es an Ron zu lachen.

"Gute Nacht", meinte er gähnend und Dean löschte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs das Licht.

"Gute Nacht", meinten beide und nur Sekunden danach hörte Ron beide vor sich hindösen. Ron hingegen, durchlebte noch mal die letzten Minuten gemeinsam mit Charlie und er spürte wiei hm das Blut in den Lippen pochte und mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln schlief er ein.


End file.
